


Story bits

by Keithisgay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, Gay Keith (Voltron), Griffkade, Jeith - Freeform, M/M, Pining James Griffin (Voltron), all jeith, all rough drafts not checked so spelling errors and stuff are probably gonna happen, jaith - Freeform, jeith/jaith, story bits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 33,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keithisgay/pseuds/Keithisgay
Summary: Little story bits or ideas and prompts I've written. All Jeith/Jaith centric, with background ships and characters.Some might turn into stories or oneshots, but all are my personal ideas for storiesBasically a bunch of Jeith/Jaith stuff that runs around in my head all day longngl this is probably going to be my most oftenly updated work cause I'm always writing extra things instead of working on my ongoing works
Relationships: Acxa/Veronica (Voltron), Ina Leifsdottir/Nadia Rizavi, James Griffin/Keith (Voltron), James Griffin/Keith/Ryan Kinkade, James Griffin/Ryan Kinkade, Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Ryan Kinkade, Ryan Kinkade/Lance
Kudos: 4





	1. Let it snow

The ATLAS crew has gathered on the bridge, waiting to see if they’ll be leaving the frosty planet. Garrison dress code has gone out the window, and people are just trying to stay warm. Jeans, sweatpants, leggings, paired with thick winter coats, hoodie, sweatshirts, even a few blankets. They were all freezing. And the ATLAS’s heating system was on the fritz, so they got no help. Shiro sighed and faced the crew. “It looks like we won’t be taking off today. The snowstorm is too strong, and trying to take off could damage our thrusters.” An audible groan went up from the crew. James peeked out the window, a smile on his face. He ran over to Nadia and whispered in her ear excitedly. She smiled and jumped up and down, and pulled her phone out. Sam’s buzzes, and he smiles. He presses a few buttons, and a familiar melody starts to play. 

James smiles and opens his mouth, starting to sing.”Oh, the weather outside is frightful.” 

Nadia joined in. “But the fire is so delightful.”

Ryan smiles, picking up on it. “And since we've no place to go…” 

“Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!” Ina and Veronica sing. 

Lance smiles and steps forward, starting to sing as well. “It doesn't show signs of stopping.”

Hunk’s baritone voice joins as he holds up a bag of microwave popcorn.. “And I've bought some corn for popping.”

Pidge laughs and wiggles her eyebrows. “The lights are turned way down low.”

“Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!” All of them sing. The rest of the crew is laughing, and Sam is recording them on his phone.

“When we finally kiss goodnight.” James sings, blowing Keith a kiss and turning and waving his fingers as a goodbye. “How I'll hate going out in the storm! But if you'll really hold me tight, All the way home I'll be warm.” Shiro and Adam sing, as Shiro wraps his arms around him from behind.

James raises an eyebrow at his boyfriend expectedly, and Keith sighs. “The fire is slowly dying. And, my dear, we're still goodbying.” James smiles, brightly. Then the whole crew, altogether. 

“But as long as you love me so, Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!”

They laugh, jokingly shoving each other around. 

“How did you do that?” Keith asks, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders. “You have to know how to energize people. Also, Christmas is in a few weeks. Everyone has the songs stuck in their head.”


	2. Keith has a crush

"Get up! We're going to clear day!" Shiro announced. The paladins cheered. "What's that?" James asked. "It's a festival on this planet. They have food, rides, games, all sorts of stuff." "Oooh, fun!" Nadia said, clapping her hands. "James come on, we have to pick your outfit!" She exclaimed, grabbing his arm. "Can't I just wear jeans and a tshirt like everyone else?" He whined. "No. You're a hit guy and we're going to make sure people know that." James frowned as she dragged him away. "Fine. But you're not putting gel in my hair again. It feels weird." "Sure I won't." She said.  
The paladins watched them go, then turned to Ina and Ryan. "Is that normal?" Pidge asked. "Yeah. Ever since we went to a lake after the war. James essentially stripped in front if half the Garrison." Ryan says. "Its not stripping if he's wearing swim trunks." Ina pointed out. "But Nadia decided that he's an attractive guy who needs someone to date. So now whenever we go out in normal clothes, she makes him let her pick his outfit." She explains. "And if he doesn't?" Lance asks. "She critiques him until he let's her change it." She answers. "Last time wasn't bad. Blue jeans and a white v-neck. But she made him wear white jeans and an olive green long sleeve." Ryan adds. "I saw pictures of that. He was trending on Twitter for a while." Lance says. "Uh, guys? Clear day is today. Unless you want to miss it, I suggest you change." Shiro reminds them. They get up and run off in the directions of their rooms.  
Once everyone had changed, they gathered in the hangar. The girl set out wolf whistles when they saw James.  
A bright blue v-neck with skinny black jeans and black and white Vans, a black hoodie ontop, with the sleeves rolled up. "You should've at least let me put hairspray in it." Nadia goads. "No. It feels weird when my hair is crunchy." James complains, swiping her hands away.  
The others all had similar variations of the outfit.  
Keith was in the exact same, minus the jacket and with a red shirt. Lance had his signature clothes on, jacket tied around his waist. Pidge had white jeans and a dark green shirt. Ryan had blue jeans and a white shirt. Allura had a pink dress with white tennis shoes. Ina had a light blue, with shoes of a similar fashion. Hunk had dark blue jeans and a yellow shirt, plus a denim jacket. Nadia had white jeans and a black tank top with a red and black lumberjack print over it. Shiro was being a stiff and wearing black slacks and a white shirt.

  
"Are we going or not?" James asked, crossing his arms. "Why? Do you not like all the pretty girls staring at you?" Lance jokes. Nadia and James share a look. "I don't like people staring at me." He says. "Let's go, the fair is opening soon." Shiro said, herding them outside. The MFES's jaws dropped when the festival. "Whoa." James said breathlessly. "Cool, right?" Keith says. They can only nod. "James, you look like a 2 year old." Pidge jokes. "I've never been to a festival before." He mumbles. "Really?" Hunk asks, gaping at him. "I had other stuff to do." He defends. "Well, then we have a lot to do." Keith says, throwing an arm over his shoulder.

They break into two groups. Pidge, Nadia, Ina, Keith and James in one, Allura, Lance, Hunk, Ryan and Shiro in another. Pidge's group acted like little kids, running around and giggling. James and Nadia went on the tea cups together, and were screaming as they spun wildly. They went on a drop ride, all of them screaming and laughing as they went down. They went on swings and all tried to kick each other as the spun. They found a spinning ride where the compartment spun, the whole thing spun, and it went up and down like waves. They laughed and giggled the entire time, causing others there to laugh. Two paladins of Voltron and three MFE pilots, acting like sugar-high six year olds at a fair.

Nadia brought some pink cotton candy, and offered the rest of them some. "What's that?" James asked, peering at it from behind Keith. His jacket had long since gotten wrapped around his waist. "You've seriously never had cotton candy?" Ina asked. James shook his head. "Dude, I grew up in the desert, and even I know what cotton candy is." Keith said. "Bully." James pouted, crossing his arms. "Here, try some." Keith said, pulling a piece off and putting it in James's face. "I'm not gonna eat something just because you tell me too." He says, pushing his hand away. "Come on James, just try some." James frowns but opens his mouth, taking the piece from Keith. His eyes lit up and he smiled. "Like it?" Pidge asked, grinning. James nodded and took another piece. "Leave some for the rest of us." Nadia joked, moving it away from him. He pouted a bit and Keith laughed. "Come on." He said, grabbing his hand. "I'll buy you something." "Like what?" James asked. "I don't know, something shiny." James smiled and let Keith lead him away.

The girls laughed. "They're like little kids." Ina said, fondness seeping into her voice. "We better follow them and make sure they don't do anything stupid." Pidge said. They followed the boys to a balloon popping game, with throwing darts. Keith threw one after another, popping a balloon every time. A small crowd gathered to watch, cheering every time he popped another. "Very good!" The alien vendor said. "What prize you want?" Keith pointed to one and he smiled. "Nice choice. Here." And handed him a small black box. "What'd you get?" Pidge asked, peering over his shoulder. He smiled and opened the box. It was a silver chain, with a mini version of a BOM blade on it. "I told James I'd get him something shiny." Pidge laughed. "I'm sure he'll love it."

They heard cheering, and saw a smiling James accept a big orange plushie from a vendor while Ryan frowned. All of the other MFES were there, along with Veronica and Axca. "You cheated." Ryan protested. "You're just mad I beat you." James says with a grin. "Here." He said, handing his friend the toy. "You can have it." Ryan brightened, smiling as he took the toy. "Cool." James laughed at his friend and glances to the side, spotting Keith and Pidge. "Oh, hey guys! How was your game?" He asks. "Great. Look what I won." Keith says with a smile. He opens the box and James gasps. "Whoa." Nadia lets out a low whistle. "That's a cool necklace." She says. "It's for you." Keith says, smiling down at the other boy. "Really?" Keith nods. "I said I'd get you something shiny." He says, handing James the box. "I thought you were joking." He muttered, pulling the necklace out and admiring it. "Put it on." Ina says. James glances at Keith. "Help me?" The paladin smiles and takes it, unclasping it as James turns in front of him. He clips it, and pats James's shoulders. "There." James looks down at it. "It's beautiful. Thanks Keith." He says, smiling up at him. "Come on!" Veronica says, grabbing James's arm. "Let's go on the roller coaster!" James waved to Keith as she dragged him away, other MFES and Axca following. "Someone has a crush." Pidge notes. The other paladin smiles. "Yeah." He says, sighing a bit.

"But can you blame me?" Pidge laughed and shook her head. "No. Have you tried telling him?" Keith put his hands in his pockets. "No. I don't even know if he's into guys. And we certainly can't have internal problems this close to ending the war. We're all stuck on the ship together. I wouldn't want to make anything awkward." Pidge shrugged. "Your choice."


	3. Where are you going

The group waved goodbye to Hunk as he climbed into his car, heading off down the road to meet up with his family.

Lance sighed, breath visible in the cold air. "Ah, another one bites the dust." Nadia chuckled. "Its not like he's dead. Just on vacation. Me and Ina are going tomorrow." James smiled. "And we'll see you off too." "Hey, where are you going for Christmas?" Pidge asked, nudging his arm. He shrugged. "I'm staying here." "What? Why?" Lance asked. "I only have my dad, and he's not exactly the cheery type." James says. "Aw come on, he can't be that bad." Keith says, throwing an arm over his shoulders. "Remember in 2nd grade, after winter break?" Keith raised an eyebrow. "Uh, yeah. You looked like you wanted to die." "I did. I spent all but the first and last day alone. My dad had some kind of business trip. He was gone for most of it, and at his girlfriend's house for the rest." James said. "Tell me you at least got presents." Keith comments. "I got to eat nothing but cookies and Christmas candy for a week and a half. And it's not like we had a small house, so there was plenty for me to do." "Dude, your dad is terrible." Ryan said. James shrugged as they entered the Garrison. "I had a roof over my head, clothes on my back, and food in my stomach. It could've been worse." "What about your mom?" Pidge asked. "Don't remember her. And my dad won't talk about her. She's either dead or she ditched. I don't know." "That's rough buddy." Keith said solemnly.

James cracked a smile. "Really? Avatar quotes, right now?" He asked. Keith shook his shoulders. "Come on, I had perfect timing." "Did you ever have a happy holiday?" Lance asks. "Last Christmas. We might've been in the middle of a war, but it was fun. Snowball fights, cookies, even found a tree. Singing songs, Nadia got drunk off her ass after two beers, Ryan actually talked to people other than us three. It was fun." James says with a smile. "Hey! I'd never had a drink before! And you downed like 20!"James laughed. "Perks of my dad not caring. The liquor cabinet was low and unlocked." "I need to have a serious talk with your father about raising kids right." Ryan declares. Jamesa laughs again. "Good luck finding him. I haven't heard from him since before the war."

The group shed their coats, holding them in their arms when Iverson came up to them. "Lieutenant!" He called. "Yes Commander?" James asked, turning towards him. "Your father called." James's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "He what?!!?" "Your father called. He's coming tomorrow to pick you up and take you home for the holidays." James gaped at him. "Hold on. My father, my actual dad, called you and told you this?" Iverson nodded. "Yes. I was rather surprised when I learned who he was. You'd think having a movie star as a parent would be something you'd talk about." The others gaped at James as Iverson walked away. "Your dad's a movie star?" Nadia asked. James's chin fell in his chest. "Yeah. Charles Gutierrez." "The guy from the James Bond movie remakes? And a bunch of other action movies?" James sighed. "Yeah." "Who?" Keith asked. Ryan stared at him. "You seriously don't know who he is?" Keith shook his head.

"Nope. Never heard of him." "Then you're lucky." James says, heading down a hall.

"Hey, James?" Keith said, sticking his head in the door. "Yeah?" The other asked. "You sure you wanna go? With you dad, I mean." James sighed. "I don't know. But this might be my only chance. The ATLAS is taking off again soon, and he rarely makes time in his schedule for me. I have to go." Keith stepped into the room. "You don't have to go alone." James raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Keith sighed. "Well, um, Krolia and Kolivan are in space, and we're gonna do our celebration later. And you don't seem like you want to be alone with your dad so I thought, maybe, if you wanted, I could go with you?" James's eyes widened. "Really?" Keith put his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "I mean, if you wanted." James smiled at him brightly. "Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that." Keith grinned. "Great." "Um, pack a bag for three days. Meet me in the hangar at 8?" Keith nodded. "Sounds good to me." He opened the door and was about to leave when James's voice stopped him. "Hey, Keith?" He looked at him over his shoulder. "Yeah?" "Thanks." James said with a grin. "Your welcome." Keith said before stepping out.

The next day, a sleek black car arrived, with tinted windows. James walked out of the Garrison, a black backpack on his shoulder, Keith's jacket, a white shirt and black jeans. Keith followed, in similar fashion, but with a red shirt. A man stepped out of the car, a smile on his lips, showing gleaming white teeth. "James!" "Hey dad." He said, putting a hand in his pocket. "And who's this?" The man asked, walking over and gesturing to Keith. "This is Keith. He's coming with us." His dad shrugged. "The more the merrier. So, you ready for two weeks with dear old dad?" "Three days." James said. 

"Two weeks." 

"Three days."

"Week and a half."

"Three days."

"A week."

"Two days."

"Week."

"24 hours starting the second we leave."

His dad smiled. "Three days it is! You ready to go home?"

"What do you want?" James asked. His dad's smile faltered. "What do you mean?"

"What do you want? After 22 years, the last four of which I haven't heard from you at all, you want me to go home with you. I highly doubt you've had a change of heart. So, what is it you want? Some kind of interview? Some pictures?" James inquired.

His dad sighed. "Is it so hard for you to believe that I just want to spend time with you?"

"Yes." James answered instantly.

His dad sighed. "Fine. We, well, you, have an interview tomorrow, and we have one together the day after. Then we have Christmas eve all to ourselves. Sound good?" James shrugged. "I don't really have a choice. Let's go."

The driver came around the side, opening the door. "Hey Alex. How's the family?" James asked. The man smiled. "All well. Lily's due in March. It's a boy!" "You're going to be a father? That's great!" The man smiled and patted James's shoulder. "Such a kind lad. They're lucky to have you here." James climbed in the car, Keith and his father after him.

"Bye James! Bye Keith!" Their friends yelled.

The car pulled away, and James rubbed his face with his hand. "So, what exactly do you do here?" His dad asked. "We do a lot. Fight, fly, work on and test prototypes, go on missions to other planets, meet diplomats, act as them, explore different places, lots of things really." He answers.

"Hmm. What about you? What do you do?" He asked Keith.

"Well Gutierrez, I fly the black lion and lead Voltron. And as for what we do ok our missions and the prototypes we test, that's confidential, and you're not cleared to know." He answered with a sweet smile.

"Hmm. Tell me, have you ever been in a mansion?" Mr. Gutierrez asked, leaning forward. "Not on Earth, no. But I've been in several alien castles." James had his head leaned against the window, watching the world go by.

"Dad, what happened to my mom?" He asked.

"I beg your pardon?" Mr. Gutierrez says.

"What happened to my mom? You never talk about her. Is she dead or alive? What was she like? Did she want me or was I a mistake?"

His dad swallowed. "This is a private conversation." "I trust Keith with my life. I trust him to hear this. And I want answers. Now, Dad." James said, sitting up and leaning forward. "No more dodging the subject. Tell me."

His dad sighed. "James, I don't know. I don't think you're ready."

"So I can be left home alone for weeks on end, fight a war and fly a jet, but I can't know anything about my mom except for her last name?" His dad sighs again. "You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"I don't remember whether or not you were planned. And I don't know where she is. Or if she's alive or not. I got home one night when you were a little less than a year old, and she was gone. She left a note saying she had to go, and that it was better this way. I never heard from her again."

James nodded and sat up, looking out the window again.

"What was her name?"

"Bella. Bella Griffin."

James nodded, eyes not leaving the window.

"You have her eyes." His dad said.

James stared out the window.

"Why did she leave?"

"I don't know. The note just said it would be better this way."

Keith put a hand on James's shoulder. "You okay?" "I'm fine." He said, voice clipped.

Gutierrez smiled. "Great! We'll be at the airport in about 10 minutes, and Jordan has the plane waiting for us. Then it's just an hour flight and we're home."

He turned to the side, opening a little fridge and pulling out a bottle. "Fancy a drink boys? Its vintage." Keith waved him off. "No thanks. I'm more of a beer guy myself." Gutierrez nodded and popped the lid and poured himself a glass. James remained silent. "So, why'd you get into the acting business?" "Well, there was a place in the local theater that opened up, and I auditioned. Played Hamlet, and when my high school had their reproduction of Romeo and Juliet, I was Romeo. Someone posted a video of it online, next thing I know, I have a contract to remake the Bond movies." He answered.

"Why are you a paladin?" "The lion chose me. Well, first Red did, then Black."

Gutierrez nodded. "Interesting."

The two made small talk for the rest of the car ride and the plane ride. James said nothing. They got in another car once they landed. "Where are we?" Keith asked. "Colorado." James answered, the first time he'd spoken in over an hour.


	4. Forgotten

James stared at the casket, his small hands clinging to his father’s suit jacket. The one year old didn’t realize that his mother was gone. She was the person in the black box with the red flowers.

They saw a little James run up to him, waving a sheet, tiny backpack on his shoulders. He showed his father the paper, which had a shiny gold star on it. His father smiled and ruffled his hair, helping him into the chair next to him. He moved, and when he came back into view, he handed James a banana. They sat at the table, smiling a lot.

In the next flash, James is sitting in front of a school, reading with the light from the doors. The sun is barely rising. A janitor sticks their head out the door, and calls out to him. He waves, and they motion for him to come inside.

They see a slightly taller James get one of those paper crowns on his head, the ones the teachers give kids on their birthdays.

When the day is over, he rushes home, jumping out of the bus and up to the door. He crashes into his father’s legs, hugging them tightly. His father looks down at him with a sad smile, ruffling his hair. He hands him a rectangle wrapped in golden paper. James rips it open, revealing a book about space.

He opens it and turns the pages gently, eyes wide with awe as he looks at the pictures. He spends hours doing that, flipping through the book.

He memorizes it quickly, drinking in the information. James comes to love the stars, and wishes their neighborhood had clearer skies. He’d like to be able to see the stars in real life, not just in pictures.

In the next, James is taller, walking into a different school. The morning passes quickly, and a black haired boy sits next to him.

It’s Keith.

James greets him, sticking a hand out. Keith says something, and he brings his hand back. They make small talk, and both smile at each other.

Then the teacher comes in, and she separates them. During recess, they find each other again, and run around with other kids.

In the next, Keith’s head is down, and James says something to him. Keith glares at him and says something else, and James’s face falls. Keith says something else, stepping forward and getting in his face. He nods and walks away, head down, and eyes glistening with unshed tears.

James sits alone from then on, along with Keith. 

They see some of his classmates, a group of boys, shove him in the halls and steal his stuff.

He never says anything, just gets up and walks away. Even when they knock him into the gravel and it cuts his palms, sending small trails of blood down them, he just walks away.

Keith sees them do it one time, and barks something at them. They look at him with wide eyes and run off. James looks to where he was to thank him, but he’s gone.

Later Keith bumps into him in the hall.

“You can’t let them do that Jamie.” Keith says. “It’s not a big deal.” “Yes it is.” Keith insists. “You gotta be able to stand up for yourself. I’m not helping you again.” He nods, eyes downcast as Keith leaves him again.

He gets home, and his father gives him a wave, not looking up from his papers.

He barely talks anymore. Either of them.

Another flash, and James is sitting in the front of the class. He looks down at his paper, a ‘95’ written on it. He shrugs and puts it in his bag. When he gets home, he shows his father the paper. He frowns and says something to James, who shrugs. His eyes narrow and he hands him his bag, saying something else. James nods and heads to his room, where he pulls out his notes and stares at them.

Another, and he’s in the hall, reading a book as he walks. He bumps into someone and looks up, apologizing. He sees Keith, and his eyes widen. “Keith! I’m sorry. I didn’t see you.” Keith glances at him. “Got your nose buried in a book again? You’re such a nerd Jamie.” “Hey! At least I can read! My hair doesn’t cover my eyes.” Keith rolls his eyes and sighs. “Again with the hair? You’re just as bad as Jordan.” “Am not! I don’t think you're weird or an emo. That’s just him.” Keith’s face darkens. “What?” James rubs the back of his neck. “I heard him say it earlier. I thought you knew.” Keith marches past him, and he grabs his wrist. “Keith, please don’t start something.” He pleads. Keith narrows his eyes and shoves him away, and he falls. “Leave me alone nerd. Go back to your books. The only people who wanna be around you are fake.” James’s eyes widen with shock and he watches the other storm away.

The next flash shows them a man they all know. 

Shiro.

He stands in front of the class, talking.

He takes them outside, where they all do the simulator.

James gets to level four, then crashes. Shiro smiles at him, clapping him on the shoulder. James offers him a small smile in return. It’s the first time someone has congratulated him in a long time. His dad barely talks, and the teachers just expect the best from him by now. He’s the smartest in the school, and the teacher even tells Shiro that.

When she calls Keith a discipline case, he stiffens. Next thing he knows, he’s seeing Keith drive away in Shiro’s car.

“He’s not bad.” He tells Shiro. “The teachers just don’t like him because he doesn't follow directions or like doing group work.” Shiro smiles at him. “I’ll remember that.”

Keith comes back the next day, with a note for the teacher. She stares at it in shock before handing him a packet. She gives James and a few others one too. 

It’s an application for the Galaxy Garrison.

James rushes home, actually happy to be there for once. He shows his father the papers, and he actually smiles, hugging James.

It’s the first time he’s done that in years.

That night, they fill it out together, his father telling him the information and reading him the questions.

When he gets accepted, his father hugs him again, and they even get pizza and watch a movie. James hasn’t been this happy in…. Years. 

The next day, he asks Keith if he got in. The other actually smiles at him, and hugs him when he tells him he got in too. They become somewhat friends again, James offering to be his partner on assignments, and Keith making him laugh with offhanded comments or jokes,

At the Garrison, they’re in most of the same classes, and are still friendly. James’s father reminds him when he drops him off to study a lot, and keep getting ‘100’s. 

It’s harder than it sounds. When his father calls next, he lectures him about the importance of studying, saying it’s more important than making friends. Only the best, only the perfect ones get to be pilots or astronauts.

He gets little sleep, as his classes keep getting harder, and he ends up pulling several all-nighters. The other kids in his class don’t like him much, and Keith becomes distant. James goes back to eating lunch again,, the hollow feeling of loneliness familiar to him once again. He wishes Keith would eat with him again, like he did those last few months at their old school, but he’s nowhere to be seen.

He knows the other kids say bad things about him, make fun of him, calling him a ‘teachers pet’ and ‘suck up’, some going so far as to suggest he’s cheating.

But he ignores them. He’s used to it.

Keith becomes Shiro’s favorite, and gets a bit of a big head from it. Talking back, skipping class, not trying in anything but the sims.

One day, when James is running on two hours of sleep he got a week ago, Keith starts screwing up in the sims. “Fall in line cadet!” The teacher orders.

“Yeah Keith, you’re gonna get us in trouble.” He said. Keith screwed around again, and the teacher ordered them out of the sims.

“You can all thank Kogane here, because he decided to play tricks today, you’re all gonna spend the next three weekends in the simulator!” He barked.

James side eyed Keith. “Thanks a lot.” “My pleasure.” “We all know the only reason you’re here, is because of Shiro.” He says. Keith narrows his eyes. “I can outfly anyone in this building.” He raised an eyebrow. “Oh yeah? I sthat what Mommy and Daddy told you-” The fist connects with his cheek and he falls, surprised by the strength behind the blow. Keith gets on top of him and tries to punch him again when a teacher pulls him off. James wipes his mouth with his sleeve, already tasting the blood.

Another teacher hauls him up and leads him to the office, where he sits next to Keith. There’s a bruise forming on his cheek, but he doesn’t remember hitting him. “Why’d you have to say that?” Keith asked. “Why’d you have to act like an entitled brat and treat everyone else like shit?” He asks, glaring at him. Keith looks down, not answering. Shiro comes out of the office. “Cadet Griffin, Iverson will see you now.”

The last thing he sees before going into the room is Shiro talking to Keith in soft tones.

“Cadet, you are aware Kogane is an orphan, correct?” the man asks him. “I- no. I didn’t know.” James admits, hanging his head. “I would assume, as someone else who has lost a parent, you would be more sensitive about it. I expect better from you. You have the highest grades in your class, and no record.” “Yes sir.” He mumbled. The man sighed. “You’re lucky you’re a good student. This won’t go on your record, but it will on his.” James picked his head up. “Don’t do that. Keith wouldn’t have done anything if I hadn’t provoked him.” Iverson raises an eyebrow. “Are you taking responsibility for this cadet?” James gulped and nodded. “He wouldn’t have done anything if I hadn’t provoked him.” He repeats. “Keith- he’s not a bad person.” Iverson looks at him quizzically before sighing. “Fine. This stays off the record. But I expect better from you from now on.”

He nods and steps out of the office. Hes about to leave the front entirely when Shiro steps in front of him. “Okay Griffin, spill. What’s wrong?” “What do you mean?” James asks. “I thought you and Ke-Kogane were friends.” James looks down, unable to meet the man’s disapproving stare any longer. “So did I.” “What happened?” James shrugged. “I dunno. He gets mad sometimes, and he says things. It’s hard to tell whether or not he means it unless he’s looking you in the eyes.” Shiro nodded. “Oky, good to know. You can go.”

James is sitting alone again at lunch, his cheek throbbing dully, when he sees a tray slip in front of his. He looks up with wide eyes. “Keith?” He asks softly. The other hands him a cookie. “Sorry for punching you.” He says. James takes the cookie, staring at it. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He asks. “Thought you would treat me differently. Plus, when I saw you the day after I kinda snapped.” James’s eyes widened. “When you yelled at me the first time?” Keith nods, poking his food. “Yeah. Sorry about that too. It’s just- everyone says they understand. What it;s like. But they have no idea.” “I have a little bit.” James mumbles. Keith raises an eyebrow. “My mom died when I was little. I don’t even know her name, or what she looked like.” He mutters. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Keith asks, smirk on his face. James chuckles and opens the cookie, offering him half of it. “No more secrets?” He asks. Keith smiles, taking the bigger half. “No more secrets.”

Another flash. The bruise is gone, and Keith has grabbed James’s hand, tugging him down the dark hallways. “Keith! You’re gonna get us in trouble!” He hisses when they reach a corner. “Just shut up and trust me!” Keith snaps. James sighs as they run down another hall, coming to a stop before a door. “It’s locked.” James points out. Keith grins, and pulls out a key, slipping it in and turning it. “Not anymore.” He says as the door opens with a satisfying click. Keith climbs up a ladder as James stares at him. “Come on!” Keith says with a smile. James shakes his head and climbs after him, climbing out after Keith. “Okay, so what is- whoa.” James says when he opens his eyes.

They’re on the roof, and the night sky is clear. He can see the stars sparkle, and make out a few constellations. “You like the stars and always talk about seeing them in person. So, I made it happen.” Keith says with a grin.” James stands, stepping in a circle. “Keith, this is…” He trails off, eyes wide with amazement. He looks at his friend, smile wide on his lips. “Thank you.” He says. Keith nods. “No problem.” And heads back for the door. “Where are you going?” James asks. “Um, back?” “Can you stay?” James asks. “I don’t like being alone.” He mumbles. Keith shrugs. “Sure.” They sit near the edge together, staring at the sky.

“Why don’t you like being alone?” Keith asks. “I just don’t like it. I’d rather be with someone. And I was alone a lot during grade school, so…” He trails off. Keith nudges his shoulder with his own. “Well, you won’t be alone from now on.” “Is that a promise?” James asks. Keith nods. “I promise you’re not gonna be alone anymore.

  
  
  
  
  


James kisses Keith, lips pressing against his softly as he cups the other’s face. He pulls away, and drops his head when he sees Keith’s shocked face. “I’m sorry.” He mumbles. Keith glares at him, shoving his shoulder before he stands, walking away without a word. James curls himself into a ball, tears streaming down his cheeks.


	5. doesn't have a name yet

The paladins boarded the ship, taking down sentries left and right. "This way!" Pidge yelled, leading them down the halls. "Command is down there!" "Lead the way Pidge!" Keith called, slashing a sentry.

There were none in sight, but they kept their guard up. They didn't want a surprise attack.

A sound stopped them.

It was a scream.

A scream of pain.

A male, human scream.

"Wait, I know that voice." Keith said.

The person screamed again.

Unlike Lance, theirs wasn't high-pitched or shrill, but steady, similar to Shiro's commanding voice.

"You guys go ahead. I have to save them." Keith said. Then he ran off down a hall, leaving them behind. Pidge sighed. "Lura, can you go with him? Make sure he doesn't get himself killed." Allura nodded and ran after Keith.

"James! James!" He yelled as he ran down the halls. They came to a prison cell, with two sentries guarding the door. Allura quickly took cafe if them, cutting one in half and kicking the other's head in. Keith kicked the door in, slashing a guard's arm and kicking him in the guts causing him to fall. His weapon, a rod with a crackling tip fell next to him.

There was another human. A male, with brienne hair and tanned skin. He groaned softly as Keith knelt next to him.

"James?" He whispered, pulling his upper body to his chest.

James's eyes fluttered open, a lovely shade of purple. "Keith?" He asked. "Hey James." Keith said with a grin.

"Let's get you out of here." He went to work undoing the cuffs around James's wrist as Allura stood guard. He scooped James up, cradling him against his chest. "You're actually here." James muttered. "Yeah. And I'm not leaving. Lura, we clear?" She nodded. "No one coming. The others are probably waiting back at the lions." They ran down the halls, Allura taking down anyone in their way as James laid his head on Keith's chest, eyes shutting.

The others were indeed waiting for them. "There you are! We were starting to get worried." Lance said. "Hold up, is that-" "James Griffin." Hunk finished. "The one Keith decked?" Pidge asked. "Yeah. He's hurt. We need to get him into a pod." They got into the lions and flew back to the Castle, Keith beating them there by several minutes.

When the others got inside, James was already in a pod, and the Broganes were deep in conversation.

"How did he even get out here?"

"The Galra must've made it to Earth. Maybe he got captured fighting."

"Coran said he'll be in there for at least 10 hours, maybe a day. He can tell us when he wakes up." Shiro decides.

"Um, who is he, exactly?" Allura asks.

"That, is James Griffin. Pilot at the Galaxy Garrison, whose skills are matched only by Keith. Who decked him in 6th grade." Shiro explains.

"He's also the best pilot from the Garrison since Shiro! Top of our class, and did the sims in record time!" Lance added.

"Yeah! He can even beat some of the instructors and actual pilots!" Hunk comments.

"He's also my friend who's hurt." Keith says.

"Isn't he the one the girls actually like?" Pidge asks. "Hey! Girls like me! At least, some of them do." Lance whines, muttering the last part. "Sure they do buddy. Anyway, what's he doing out here?" Hunk asked. "The Galra must've found Earth. Since he's top of the class, he'd be one of the first sent to fight." Pidge reasons.

Allura nods. "How is it that you recognized him by his scream?" Keith smiled. "You guys remember the drop we did over the canyon wall?" Hunk shudders. "The one where we almost hit the bottom and then you pull up?" Keith chuckled. "That's the one. I took him on that once. He didn't know whether to scream or laugh. So he did a little bit of both."

"Hold on, I thought you two hated each other." Lance says. "One disagreement when we were 11 doesn't make us enemies." Keith says with a scoff. 

"Get some rest. He should be awake in the morning." Shiro says.

Keith stands in front of the pod, arms crossed. He talks his foot impatiently as the others play around on their phones. With a shrill little "BEEP!" The pod opens. James slumps out of it and into Keith's arms. "Whoa there buddy. You good?" Keith asks. James blinks a few times and looks up at him. His eyes widen and he pushes off Keith, punching him in the arm. "Son of a-why?" Keith exclaims. "You're here. You're actually here." James mutters. Keith smiles at him weakly. "Hey James." He opens his arms for a hug, which James steps forward into, prying his chin on Keith's shoulder. "Never disappear for three years again." James orders. "I'll try not to." Keith says with a chuckle. "I will punch you again if I have to." James says once they pull apart.

"Hello. You're James, correct?" Coran asks. "Yeah. Who are you?" "I am Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe." Coran answered. "You can just call him Coran. I'm Allura." She says, sticking a hand out, which James shakes. "Nice to meet you. And you're Katie, Hunk and Lance, right?" James says, pointing to each in turn. "And Shiro. Holt is gonna killlll you." James says with a chuckle. "What about Adam?" "He's in the hospital. In a coma. Fell out of his ship. But he'll live. Now, do you have anything else I can wear? I've had these rags for who knows how long and I want a shower." Keith took his arm. "I have some stuff that might fit you. Come on." He led James away.

"That might take a while. Come on, let's get breakfast." They went to the kitchen, where Keith soon joined them.

James came back a half hour later, hair still wet and dripping. He had on one of Keith's old shirts, and some blue jeans. "Much better. So, what did you guys wanna know?" He asks. "I heard you guys talking about while I was in the thing." He sat inbetween Keith and Pidge, leaning on the table.

"What happened on Earth?" Hunk asks.

"Sendak and his forces invaded. They sent up a squad of fighters to meet them. Adma is the only one who survived. Then, they sent my team. I was the leader, and they brought in three other cadets from other schools. Nadia Rizavi, Ina Leifstoddir, and Ryan Kinkade. We fly the MFES, the only weapons Earth has that can stand up to the Fire. That's what they call themselves, the Fire of Purification. We go on missions in the rovers all the time. Getting supplies, sometimes helping refugees of knocking out small Fire groups. We used to do rescue missions, but those got too dangerous. Last I saw them, we were fighting a group of sentries when they sent some ships down. Me and Ina went up to fight them and my ship got shot. Some kinda tractor beam pulled me into a ship, and I woke up in a cell. That guy you kicked would come in every few hours and try and get information about the Garrison. When I wouldn't give it, shock. No, I don't know how long I was there, or what's happening on Earth right now. But they're still fighting. I've heard the guard complaining about them. Mr. And Mrs. Holt are ok, along with the McClains. Hunk, I don't know about your family, but they haven't killed anyone since the initial attacks, so it's safe to assume they're okay." James finished.

"Here you go my boy. Eat something." Coran said, placing a bowl of food goo in front of him. James picked up the spoon and ate with a completely neutral expression.

"So, what about you guys? What you been up to? Besides making certain Galra's lives miserable."

They recounted their latest adventures, and Keith told him about Krolia. He nodded along. "That actually explains a lot." "What explains a lot?" Shiro asked.

"Keith being part Galra. He's actually growled at people before, and when he gets mad, the irises stay violet but the rest turns yellow." He then chugged the water pack Coran had given him. "So, how are we getting back to Earth?" He asked when he was done. "Do you know a way we can?" Lance asked. James nodded. "I'd need a star map though. And it would take a while, especially if you're going to take the Castle."

After several hours of talk, they're all caught up, and decide to head to bed.

"James, you could bunk with Keith." Shiro suggests. "Done it before." He answers with a shrug. 

In the bedroom

"I'll stay in my side if you stay on yours?" James asks. "We both know we're gonna end up cuddling anyway." Keith answers. "True." James kicks off his shoes and pants, crawling next to the wall. Keith stripped to his boxers before lying next to him. James laid his head on Keith's chest, throwing an arm over his stomach. Keith brings a hand up to pat his head. "I missed you." James mutters. "I missed you too." Keith says, kissing his hair. "I thought I lost you." "Come on. You know it takes more than a few hits to get rid of me." James chuckles. "Yeah, I know." He puts his chin on Keith's shoulder and gazes up at him. "What?" Keith asks. "You're beautiful." James says. "Not as beautiful as you are pretty boy." Keith responds, sitting up.

He looks down on James, eyes flickering all over his face, resting on the other's lips. James looks back, purple eyes shining. Keith leans down hesitantly, hand brushing a stray hair out of James's face. Their lips meet in a gentle kiss, and he holds James's waist gently as the other cupped his face. They pulled apart, and James smiled up at him. "Hey." He said breathlessly. Keith couldn't help but smile back. "Hey." "Beds aren't just for that kind of sleeping you know." James says. Keith grins and kisses him again. "You sure? You'll be tired tomorrow. And sore." James smiled into it. "I'll be fine. 


	6. exes>stars>coworkers>lovers

“James, please.” Keith says, reaching for his hand. He pulls it away, looking at the other boy. “Don’t ‘James please’ me. This is the second time this week. And the seventh this month.” “I’ve been busy!” Keith defends. “Oh, so you’re too busy to spend time with me, but not too busy to spend time with Lance and Pidge? Or Lotor and Romelle? Axca and Veronica? You seem to have time for everyone but me.” James says. “James, that’s not true.”

“Isn’t it? You’ve canceled almost all of our plans for weeks, and whenever you are with me, you’re texting or leaving to call one of them. And they’re all you talk about! Lance this, Pidge that. Lotor did this, Axca did that. What about me? You hardly talk to me anymore. You never ask how I’m doing, what I’ve done, anything! I swear, sometimes it’s like you’ve forgotten I even exist.”

Keith’s heart sunk. “James, what are you saying?”

James took a shuddering breath. “I think- I think we should break up.” He says. “What? Realy?” James nods. “Yeah. I mean, we’re hardly together anymore, and this is the first time we’ve had a real conversation in weeks, and we’re fighting.” “But James-” Keith starts. “No. No.” James sighs, head bowed. “No more empty apologies. No more broken promises. We’re done Keith. We- we’re done. For real.” Keith clenched his fists by his side. “Really? You’re being serious?” James nods. “I can’t believe you! We’ve been together for over a year!”

“You think I don’t know that?” James snaps, bringing his head up and meeting his eyes. “You think I don’t know? Yes, it may have been over a year, but I’ve barely seen you these past two months. You’re always doing things that make you happy. Well what about me? Don’t I deserve to be happy too?” James asks, voice wavering. “And I- I used to be happy with you, but now you’re never around. This- us, isn’t working.” James slipped off the ring Keith had given him for their six month anniversary, placing it in his hand. “We’re done Keith.” James brushes past him, around the side of the building and down the street.

Keith yelled and punched the wall. This was not how he’d wanted today to go.”

Five years later…

Keith laughed as Lance told him and Pidge the story, depicting how he’d almost fallen off the set during his last stunt. Coran burst in the doors, someone behind him. “Alright guys! Meet the newest addition to the Voltron crew,

James

Griffin!”

The trio froze.

James offered a small smile. “Hey Keith. Lance, Pidge.” Keith gulped. “Uh, hi James.” Coran smiled. “Oh great, you know each other! Well, he’s going to be playing a major role in the flashback scenes from the Space whale episode. I’ll get you the script.” He says to James. “Thanks.” The mustached man runs off, mumbling under his breath. He comes over to the others. “So, how yal been?”

“Um, are we going to pretend that nothing bad happened between the two of you?” Lance asked. James shrugged. “I got over the breakup a long time ago. So that’s fine by me. Keith?” He shrugged. “Sure. How’s Cameron?” James grinned. “She’s great actually. Sophomore now. Shiro and Adam?” “Finally got married. They're planning to adopt.” “You’re not gonna ask about Ronny and Matt?” Lance jokes. James shakes his head and pulls out his phone. “Still text Ronny, and Matt likes to stay over at Ina’s. But I must say, If I’d known I was seeing you guys again, I would’ve dressed nicer.” James jokes. “In what? A suit with no shirt?” Pidge asks with a smirk. “Money is money. Also, it’s gonna pay for Cam’s college tuition and car.”

Keith takes his hand and brings him to the pool, the blue light reflecting off their faces. “Come on James. It’s not cold.” James smiles at him. “I have a feeling that even if it was, you’d be sure to warm me up.

They stepped in the water, and swam around for a while. James floated on his back in the middle of the pool as Keith leaned his head on his chest. “Wait here.” He said, swimming away. He got out and went to their stuff, grabbing something from his pants pocket before going back in the water. “What’s that?” James asked, swimming over to him. Keith smiled and brought his hand up.

In his hand was a slim silver band, with a small, red, heart-shaped gem on it. 

it was the exact one Keith had given James in real life. he saw the other's eyes widen as he made this realization.

“Just a little something for you.” James gasped. “Really?” Keith nodded, taking James’s hand and slipping it on his ring finger. “It’s beautiful.” James whispers. “But not as beautiful as you.” Keith said with a grin. James blushed a bit. “Keith!” He chuckled. “What? It’s true.” James smiled, meeting his eyes. He cupped Keith’s face, brushing some hair out of his eyes. “I love it.” He says. “But nowhere as much as I love you.” Keith grins and pecks him on the lips. “I love you too.” James’s smile grows even more and he pulls Keith in for another kiss. Their mouths stay slotted together as they pull each other closer, chests pressed close together. 

"CUT!" Coran yells. They seperate and James pushes his own hair out of his face. "That was very good boys! I think we'll use that for the show." James smiles. "Great. Is that all for today?" Coran nods, handing him a towel. "Thanks. And we don't have anything to shoot tomorrow or Sunday, right?" He asks, toweling his hair. "Yes. Why?" James brings his hands down, flipping his hair out of his face. "I promised my sister I'd be at her recital. It's tomorrow night, which means I'd need to fly out tonight." Coran smiles. "Well then go! I'm sure she'll enjoy seeing you."

The two boys head back to the dressing rooms, wrapped in towels. "Hey, Keith?" James asks. "Yeah?" "Do you wanna come with me? I know Cameron would love to see you." Keith gawks at him. "Wait, really?" James nods. "Yeah. Besides, if we're cool enough with each other to makeout while half naked, we're cool enough to go on a plane ride." James jokes. "Are you sure we're cool? Because that kinda felt like when we used to..." Keith trails off. James shrugs. "I said I got over the breakup. I never said I got over you." Keith stops. "Wait, so-" James chuckles. "Você ainda tem uma chance."(you still have a chance.) "Porra. Esqueci que você falava português." (fuck, I forgot you could speak Portuguese.) James chuckled. "You forget a lot of things. Meet me outside in an hour and a half." He said before opening his door.

Keith grinned and headed down the hall to his own dressing room, a pep in his step. He dressed and dried his hair quickly, selecting blue jeans and a red v-neck, accompanied with his black hoodie. He went to the green room, and Pidge laughed when she saw him. "Look at you! I take it your scene went well." He shrugs. "Yeah. Can you take care of Kosmo this weekend? I'm gonna be out of town." "Yeah, sure. Where you going?" "James invited me to Cameron's recital." He says, grabbing a Coca-Cola from the fridge, Lance chuckles. "Você já está indo para casa com ele?" (you're going home with him already?) Keith rolled his eyes. "It's not like that. Also, apparently, James speaks Portuguese, so we're going to have to find another language to talk shit about people in." Lance huffs. "Dammit! Well, you know Korean, right?" Keith shakes his head. "It'd take too long to teach you. We'll just have to be more careful."

"More careful about what?" James asks, walking into the room.

Keith now understands why he's a model. Black jeans and a tight, long sleeve camo shirt with black and white shoes. "About talking shit where people can hear them." Pidge answers. "You guys always were bad at that. That's why me and Pidge learned Russian. "эти идиоты, я прав?" (these idiots, am I right?) Pidge nodded. "Couldn't have said it better myself." 

James grabbed a water bottle. "Well Keith, you ready to head out?" Keith nods, putting the cap back on his drink.

They sat in the dark, and the stage lit up. The girls all filed out in a line, their white costumes glittering in the light. As they danced, James smiled. His eyes never left one of the girls in the middle. "Is that Cameron?" He whispered. James nodded. "She's been working on this for months. I couldn't miss it. She'd kill me." James whispers back. 

At the end, James ran outside real quick and came back with a small bag and some bright blue roses. Cameron came running over, out of her costume and in skinny blue jeans and a black hoodie. "James!" She called, jumping into her arms. He smiled and caught her, spinning them around. "Hey Cam. You were amazing." He said. They pulled apart and she smiled. "Thanks." She glanced to the side and did a double take. "K-Keith?" He grinned. "Hey Cam." She smiled and hugged him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "It's been so long! You- you look so different!" She said. He laughed. "You do too. I almost didn't recognize you." "Keith! Good to see you!" Mrs. Griffin said, coming over. She hugged Keith and he smiled, breathing in her familiar scent. "Hi Mrs. G." Mr. Griffin nodded at him. "Oh Cam, I got you something." James says, handing her the bag. 

She pulls a little white box out of it, raising an eyebrow. She opens it and gasps. "James.. it's beautiful." She mutters. "What is it?" Mrs. Griffin asks. Cameron pulls a delicate silver chain with small ballerina charm. It had it's arms out, and was doing one of the dance moves from the routine. A small sapphire hung next to it, and tiny rhinestones dotted the ballerina's skirt. "Oh my." Cameron clipped it around her neck, smiling at it. "IT's perfect. Thank you James." James smiled brightly at his sister. "Anytime."

James sat in the water, eyeing the ring pinched between his fingers. The gem still shone as brightly now as it did when he first got it, right here in this pool. The blue light reflected off his face, making his skin seem to glow.

"I thought I'd find you here." He looks up and sees Keith, also in swim trunks. "Mind if I join you?" James shrugged. "It's a free country." Keith grinned and slipped into the water besides hi with a groan. "Fuck. I'd forgotten how good this water felt." James hummed absentmindedly. Keith's hand slips over his own, staring at the ring. "You kept it." He whispered. James nodded. "yeah." He placed it in Keith's hand. "But you probably want it back now."

Keith looked at James, pain filling his eyes. "Do you not want it anymore?" "You don't want me anymore. This should go to the one you love." Keith chuckled. "James, I gave you this ring for a reason." He slips the ring back on James's finger. "And I meant everything I said to you, now and then." James looks up at him in awe. "I I think I always knew you were the love of my life." Keith says.

James feels his heart rate spike. Keith says those words with such conviction, he can't tell if he's acting or being serious.

"I love you." James blurts. Keith grins at him. "I love you too." James grins and cups Keith's face, pulling him into a gentle kiss. It soon grows heated and Keith grabs James's thighs as he wraps his legs around him.

"CUT!" They hear someone shout. They ignore them. "Keith, James, you can stop sucking face, the scene is over." They keep going. Keith slips his tongue into James's mouth, causing him to whimper a bit. It's barely audiable, but Keith can hear it.


	7. Come back to me

James had dutifully dropped to his knees, which spread in different directions till his crotch was on the floor, fumbling with Keith's fly. "Come on James." The boy purred. "We don't have long." He quickly took the other's already hard clock into his hand, rubbing it to full hardness before taking the top into his mouth. He started bobbing his head, slowly working his way up the length, just the way Keith liked it. Keith groaned and grabbed the brunette's hair, helping him along. Jame sucked and bobbed his head, relishing in the moans Keith let out. He started to slide down, a hand drifting towards his own errection which was throbbing in his black boxers. But Keith yanked on his hair, pulling him up causing him to let out a low groan. "I didn't say you could touch yourself." He growls. James looks up at him, purple eyes half lidded and filled with pure lust as he made eye contact. "You really want it, don't you?" James nods, letting out a moan on the other boy's cock. "On the bed." Keith orders. James pulls off him with a "Pop!" Scrambling to obey. Keith crawls over him, pulling down his boxers and sliding a few fingers into his hole. He scissored them, and James felt his warm breath tickle his neck. "You been touching yourself?" James nods, pushing himself against Keith. "Before you came. Waiting." He started grinding up into the other boy, making them both let out low moans.  
"You want me that bad?" Keith asks, voice low and playful. James nods, whimpering a bit. "Keith, please. Fuck me." He pleads. Keith hums in approval. "Of course." He leans back and peels his shirt off, stepping off the bed for a moment to strip of his shoes, socks, pants and boxers. He leans over James and they share a heated kiss as he pulls up at the others shirt. James breaks away from a second to take it off, throwing it elsewhere in the room before reclaiming his lips.  
Keith starts to kiss done his neck, going to the spot he knows drives James crazy. He starts to abuse it, nipping and biting at it as a hand goes down to squeeze James's erection. The other boy gaps, which turns into a moan. "Keith, please. Fu-" he moans as Keith runs a thumb over his tip. "Fuck me." He demands. Keith wastes no time flipping him on his stomach and pushing him into the bed on his hands and knees.  
He rubs his cock against James's ass teasingly. James pushes back onto him, but Keith pins his hips down with one hand. "Keith." He whines. "Yes James?" He purrs seductivley. "Please. Do it." As soon as he finishes, Keith slams into him. He gasps, and his back arches. Keith groans, starting to roll his hips, readjusting himself to the familiar heat. "Fuck James, you're so good. Feels so good." James moans airly. "Do it hard. You know how I like it." Keith smiles, pushing in deeper. "You're lucky I like it that way too." Then he starts slamming into James repeatedly, going balls deep and hitting his prostrate every time. James moans loudly, a beautiful sound, and his hands grip the sheets. "Fuck Keith. Just like that. Oh~ just like that."  
Soon, they're both panting, bodies glistening with sweat. James comes with a shout, muffled by the pillow his face is in. Keith keeps slamming into him, chasing his own orgasm. James cries out in pleasure at the over stimulation, pressing his hips into Keith. He comes inside him with a low groan, pulling out and collapsing next to the other boy on the bed.  
"Fuck." Keith whispers. James lets out a little laugh. "Fuck, I needed that." "You're such a slut." Keith says with no bite. "Mm, only for you." James mutters, eyes closed as he smiles blissfully. "Shower now or later?" "Now." Keith replies, and he hums, standing. They stumble towards the shower, turning on the water and relishing in its cleansing heat. "Come here." James mutters. Keith leans into him and he starts to massage his hair with shampoo, filling his black locks with suds. Keith hums, leaning into his touch. James rinses the soap out of his hair, massaging his head tenderly. Keith pushes against him and he laughs. "Are you seriously hard again?" Keith muzzles into his shoulder. "What are you gonna do about it?" James wraps a hand around him, once again pumping him to full hardness. "Want me to blow you?" "God yes." Keith groans. James smiles and drops to his knees again, one hand on his own cock as he sucks Keith's. It takes less time for them to come this time, the water washing away the sticky white substance. "It's unbelievable how good you are at that." Keith mutters as they dry off. "I've had some practice." James replies. "Better not be with anyone else." James chuckles and shakes his head. "Only you." They dress and climb in James's bed, wrapping their arms around each other.  
An hour is so passes, and alarms start to blare. "What the-" James mutters, picking his head up off of Keith's shoulder. "That's the code for alien contact." Keith says, shooting straight up. "Shiro?" James asks, also rising. "Maybe. I have to go." Keith shot up, grabbing his shoes and jacket, running out the door. James ran after him. "Keith, wait!" He whisper yelled, chasing him down the hall. "But it light be Shiro! I have to see." The rave haired boy protested, violet eyes pleading with James. He sighed. "Just, be careful." Keith nodded, putting his jacket on, along with their infuriating fingerless gloves. James watched him round the corner and sighed, running after him. "Keith!" He calls, struggling to catch up with the boy. "What?" He asked, turning to face him. James's eyes flickered all over his face before he grabbed his collar, yanking him into a kiss. Unlock the one from earlier, this one was sweet and tender, lips pressing softly against each other. He felt Keiths hands place themselves gently in his hips, holding him in place. "I love you." James says after he pulls back, looking Keith in the eyes. The other boy blinked a few times and nodded, pulling away. He hesitated for a moment before turning and remind down the hall, disappearing from sight.  
James sighed and headed back to his room, legs cold in his boxers. 

He was back. Holy shit he was back. James panicked a bit when he saw Keith for the first time after all these years. He looked even hotter. A small pink scar ran down his cheek, but it suited him. Made him look even better.  
When they for back to the Garrison, he couldn't help but stare, he looked so different. When Keith glanced his way, he took his helmet off, pushing off the rover and walking away.  
"James, wait!" His familiar voice called. "What?" He asked, turning. Keith didn't hesitate for as find before he grabbed his waist, pulling him into a blistering kiss. James dropped his helmet out of suprise, but melted into it, head tilting upwards and hands going to Keith's chest. Keith pulled away with a smile. "I love you too." He said to a blushing James. He smiled softly and pulled him in again, one hand cupping the scarred side of his face gently. They kissed softly but passionately, and James could hear gasps and cameras clicking around them. He knows Nadia would be taking pictures, and would be giving him hell for this, but it would be worth it. They pulled away breathlessly, and James heard a wolf whistle. "Damn Keith. Didn't tell us you had a boyfriend." The green one says. "Will you be? My boyfriend?" Keith asks, violet eyes shining. James smiles and pecks him on the lips. "Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik this seems kinda complete but i think it needs more inbetween


	8. let it go

"Anna! Anna!" James calls, rounding the corner. He spots the girl sitting against the wall, tears streaming down her face and staining her light purple shirt. He frown and walks over.  
James knelt next to the little girl. "Hey Anna. What's wrong?" he asked. She sniffled, wiping her nose. "It- it's my birthday. But-but Mommy and Daddy are gone, Lily is napping, and Steven isn't here. So there's nobody to celebrate with me."  
James wiped a tear away from her face with his thumb. "Hey, no, that's not true. I'll celebrate your birthday with you." She sniffled and looked at him with big eyes. "Really?" He nodded, smiling softly. "Yeah. And maybe we can get you a cake too." Her eyes widen. "Really?" He nods. "Really. Birthdays are not for crying, they're for celebrating." He states. He stands and offers her his hand. "Come on. Maybe we can find something else to do." She nods and takes his hand, and he leads her out of the hangar.

Allura, who's seen the whole exchange, feels her heart warm. She pulls out her phone, calling Hunk. "Hey Lura. What's up?" He asks. "Hunk, do you happen to have the things to make a cake?" "Yeah. Why?" "Could you prepare them? I'll get back to you about what flavor." She says. "Sure thing Princess." "Thank you." She says before hanging up.  
She runs down the halls to catch up with James and the little girl. "James! Wait up!" She calls when she spots him. "Allura!" he says, turning around. Anna clings to his hand, hiding behind him a bit. He chuckles a bit. "Anna, this is my friend, Princess Allura." She looks up at Allura, brown eyes blown wide with amazement. "She's a princess? You're a princess?" Allura smiles and nods. "That's right. I also fly the blue lion." She gasps. "Whoa. The one that flies around?" Allura nods. "Uh-huh. What's you name?" "Anna." She says quietly. "Today is Anna's birthday. We were just going to find a game to play. Would you like to join us?" James asks. Allura smiles. "That would be lovely." She offers Anna her hand. "Come on. I think there's some games in the lounge." The three continue down the hall, holding hands. "So, Anna, if you could have a birthday cake, what kind would you want?" Allura asks. "Red velvet. Mommy used to make it every year. And whenever Lily eats it, she gets it smeared all over her face." "Where is Lily?" James asks. "Ms. Ronny took her for a nap. Said cause she was growing, she needed a lotta sleep, otherwise she'll be grumpy." "Well maybe by the time we play some games, she'll be awake and won't be so grumpy anymore." James suggests.  
They arrive at the lounge, and he pulls out a few water packs, and a juice box, which he hands to Anna. "Allura, where did you say those games were?" She tapped the center table, and a screen glowed to life. "Here. We can play 'Monsters and Mana', or some form of a card game on here. And without all the pieces."  
"Did I hear monsters and Mana?" Lance asked, appearing in the doorway. Anna gasped. "I know you! You're another one of Jamie's friends, right?" Another voice chuckles, coming in the other door. "Jamie?" Keith asks with a raised eyebrow. "I thought you hated that name." "That's cause it's my special nickname for him. You can call him something else." Anna tells him. Keith chuckles. "Now who are you?" He asks, leaning on the table. "I'm Anna. It's my birthday, and Jamie and Allura were gonna play a game with me." "Can we play too?" Lance asks. "Sure!" Anna says, smile brightening.  
While she's distracted, Allura whips out her phone and sends Hunk a quick text. "Red velvet, for a young girl."  
"So, Anna, what's your favorite color? Maybe we can make your character's clothes that color." Lance suggests, showing her the character design pad. "Purple!"  
Allura sends another text. "Purple frosting if possible." Hunk replies quickly with a thumbs up emoji.  
"No kidding! Purple is my favorite color too!" Keith says. "Really?" He nods. "Mmhm. My favorite person's eyes are that color." Allura watched James blush a bit at his boyfriend's statement, smirking. Even after almost a year, he still got flustered whenever Keith complemented him. "Is it because Jamie's eyes are that color? You're his husband, right?" Anna asks. Keith and James both turn bright pink. "Uh, no, not yet." Keith says. "Keith!" James whines. "Uh-un, now he's Thunderstorm Darkness." Lance corrects. Keith sighs. "I can't believe I let you and Pidge design my character." James laughs, sitting next to Keith. "Thunderstorm Darkness?" "He used to be super moody around the castle, especially after Mr. Holt left, so we made his character that." James nods, humming. "Can Jamie sit next to me?" Anna asks. "Sure thing kiddo." Keith says. HE then pulls James into his lap, causing the other to blush furiously. "Keith!" He hissed. Keith chuckled and kissed his cheek. "Guys come on, not in front of the child." Lance goads. "Shut up Pike." Keith says. "Hey! My character has a cool name." Allura smiled and sat on the other side of Anna. "Sure it does. So, Anna, who are you gonna be?" Anna showed her her tablet. "My name is Melody, and the thingy says I'm a siren who can do magic. What's a siren?" "It's a creature that's voice is magical. It sings a lot." James explains. He's out of Keith lap now, and s holding his own tablet. "What about you Jamie? What's your person?" "Um, his name is Firestorm, and apparently he's good with a bow and arrow and a sword." "And you said mine has a weird name." Keith scoffs. "I just did the random character generator. You created yours." James protests. "Stop arguing. We only have so long to play the game." Allura says, tapping on the table's buttons, making the digital forest pop up. Two hours and several near-death experiences later, the game is over. "That was fun! Can we play again? Anna asked excitedly. "Guess who's awake." Veronica sang, walking into the room. She had a little girl with strawberry blonde hair (like Anna), and a blue onesie. "Lily!" Anna exclaimed, jumping up and running over to her. The little girl yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Lily, do you have something you want to say to Anna?" Veronica asked. "Appy birday!" Lily cheered. "Very good." Veronica cooed. "So, Anna, we got you a little something." Veronica says. Anna's eyes shone with excitement. "I get presents?" Veronica nodded. "Mhm. Me and Axca picked out something I think you'll like." "Give me Lily." James ordered, extending his arms. Veronica deposited the toddler in his arms before taking Anna's hand and leading her out of the room. "Hi Jamie." Lily muttered before she yawned. "Aw, is someone tired?" He asked. "Not tired. Jus-" She interrupted herself with a yawn. "Sounds like you're tired Lil." James said. She shook her head, rubbing her eyes. "No. Hungy." "Well let's see if we can't find you something to eat." James said. He stood and propped her on his hip, going over to the little kitchen area. "Keith, do you know where the grapes went?" He asked. "Second shelf, to the right." "Can you rinse them off real quick?" "Sure thing babe." Keith said, springing up. He got the grapes while James retrieved a sippy cup from somewhere in the cabinets. "Can I have some grapes too?" Lance asked. "You're a big boy. Get your own food." James scolds. "Pleaseee?" Lance whines. Keith throws two grapes at him, one hitting his nose and the other his forehead. "There. You got some grapes." He deadpanned, handing James a small bowl of the fruits.


	10. never have i ever/ cute moments (moments in time?)

"Alright, game time!" Nadia exclaimed, dropping the cases of beer on the table.  
"And how exactly are wo going to play it this time?" Ryan asked, picking up a bottle of beer. "Simple. One bottle open at all times, and Shiro's bringing shot glasses. If you've done it, you have to grab the bottle from the table and pour yourself a shot." She explained, taking the bottle from him. "That way, there's no hiding what you have an haven't done." She said, eyeing James. "It's not like I want everyone to know I'm gay." He says.  
She rolls her eyes and taps her phone. "When are the paladins getting here?" She asked.  
At that moment, the door to the party room got thrown open, and Pidge was smiling in the doorway. "Where's the booze?" She asked, hopping into the chair next to Ina. "I need a drink." Lance groaned, slumping into the seat next to Ryan. "My cousins are being annoying again." Keith chuckled, sitting next to James. "That's what you get for offering to show them the Red lion. Lots and lots of questions." "Come on boys, play nice." Shiro said.  
He placed a box on the table gently, pulling a little glass out. "Who's ready for Never Have I Ever?" HE asked with a grin. The others cheered and his grin grew as he took a seat next to Lance.

(seating arrangements, there's a little coffee table like thing in the middle of the floor, then a couch where Ryan, Lance and Shiro are sitting, another where Ina and Pidge are sitting, Nadia is in a recliner, and James and Keith are sitting on the floor in front o Ina and Pidge. All have their Garrison uniforms, and Keith hair is the same length as it was in the final battle with the lions. Okay, carry on)

"Me first!" Nadia said. "Never have I ever gotten a speeding ticket." Ryan, Lance and Keith each took a shot. "Okay, since we're doing that, never have I ever gotten drunk on base." Lance said with a smirk. Nadia rolled her eyes. "I wasn't drunk. Just a little tipsy." "Ah-a-a, still counts. Drink." Lance ordered, pouring in her glass.  
"Never have I ever died." Pidge said. Lance and Shiro glared at her wen they did their shots. "Every time. Come on Pidge, come up with something else." Lance complained. "Never have I ever gotten chained to a tree." James declared. Lance pouted as the others laughed. "Never have I ever gotten punched by Keith." Shiro said. "He's punched all of us at some point." James points out, taking his first shot.  
"Alright. Um, never have I ever drank while being underage." Hunk said.  
Keith and James shared smirks before taking the bottle, Shiro and Pidge following. "James Griffin, Mr. Rule follower did something illegal? I'm shocked." Ina said. "He's done a bunch of dumb shit you guys don't know about." Keith says. "Hey, most of that dumb shit was your idea. I tried to stop you." James points out.   
"Never have I ever crashed my ship." Ina says. The paladins all reluctantly drink, along with Nadia and Ryan. "Never have I ever almost killed someone here." Ryan decides on. Shiro, Keith and James all drink. "Okay, Shiro and Keith I know. James, when have you almost killed someone?" Lance asked.  
James shrugged, looking at his glass. "Me, Keith and Pidge went on a mission. There was some sort of druid person. I tried to kill Keith. I saw him and just... snapped." Keith places a hand on his shoulder. "But when I told you to stop, you did. You still had some control over yourself. All it took was something to trigger your mind. Then we killed the son of a bitch and went home." "And we didn't tell you guys because then you'd start being skeptical about me and that would screw up our entire dynamic." James finished. "How did I not figure it out?" Pidge asks. "I was with you guys." "You were babbling about some new kind of device you'd found." Keith tell her. She nods. "Okay. Sounds like me."  
James clapped his hands together. "Okay. Never have I ever driven over a cliff." Keith shoots him a glare as he drinks. "Never have I ever almost shot one of my friends." Shiro says. Hunk, Lance, Ryan and Nadia all drink. Keith chuckles. "Perks of using a sword. Can't accidently shoot someone."  
Lance narrowed his eyes. "Never have I driven over a cliff." Keith shrugged and took a shot.  
"Okay, yal are doing boring shit. Never have I ever gotten engaged." Nadia said. Shiro took a shot and Ryan stared at the bottle quzzically. "Does that one girl from the alien planet who tried to marry me count?" He asked. "Yes." The other MFES say at once. He sighs and pours himself another.

They're already on their third bottle, and it's draining fast.

"Never have I ever had sex with an alien." Pidge says. Lance and Hunk drink, Hunk blushing furiously. James thinks for a moment before grabbing the bottle. "And you have to do a shot for every time." Pidge adds. James frowns, swallowing his shot. "I don't think we have enough beer for that." Nadia and Pidge started cackling. "Whoa! Someone's getting a lot of action." Lance says. "It's not my fault I'm attractive."  
"But seriously, how many times? And how many different people?" Pidge asks. "I'm not one to kiss and tell." James says with a smirk.   
"Never have I ever been drunk while driving my ship." Keith says.  
Shiro groans and drinks. "One time. It happened one time."  
Keith shrugged. "Still happened."

An hours and six bottles later, they're still going.  
"Never have I ever kissed someone here." Hunk says.  
Ina and Nadia blush while Keith and James both pour a shot. The clink glasses before downing them while the others stare at them in shock. Nadia almost spit her shot out. "Wha-when? I need to know. And I want details. Now." Lance demanded.

"Who the fuck did you think I was screwing?" James asks. Keith giggles a bit. "Being fuck buddies is fun. Especially when they give good head." James swatted his head. "Fuck off." "That's not what you were saying last night. I believe the exact phrase was 'fuck me harder'." Keith said with a smirk. "You were teasing me. You know I hate that." "But you're so pretty when you beg." Keith cooed, leaning his head against James's shoulder.   
"That's it. You two have had enough." Shiro said, taking their glasses away.  
Lance giggled. "HA! James is a bottom!" Nadia snorted. "Like you're not?"   
"I think the only one here who isn't drunk is me." Shiro mumbles, rolling his eyes. "No, I'm still pretty sober." Ina says. "But this is entertaining."  
"Am not! Besides, I'm not the one screwing Mullet!" "You know why it's long? Cause he likes having his hair pulled." James blurts. "Hey! You do too! And you're a power bottom!" Keith whines. "Dude, James definently has an authority kink." Ryan says. "Says the guy with the word kink in his last name." Pidge mutters. The others burst out laughing while Ryan crosses his arms and pouts. "Nah, he doesn't." Keith says. "But he likes it hard. And mean." "I like it mean?" James asked before pulling at his uniform collars. "The hickeys haven't even faded yet from last week. Add that to the ones from yesterday, and the last time I had clear skin was when you were missing." "Imagine having hickeys." Nadia said. "Imagine pining for two years before telling someone you like them." James retorts. "How do we know you don't have a crush on Keith?" She snapped.  
James rolled his eyes. "Nadia, don't be silly. It's not called a crush when you're dating."  
"You're dating?" Hunk screeches. "Shh! It's supposed to be a secret." Keith says, wrapping his arms around James. "You know? Like how you planning to get Pidge a new laptop is? It's a secret." He drawls. "'

Shiro sighs and turns to Ina. "They're not stopping until pass out, are they?" She shook her head. "Nope. But if we can get at least James and Keith out, maybe the others will calm down a bit." Shiro nods and goes over to the two. "Alright guys, get up. Time for you to go." He says, pulling Keith up by his bicep. "But Shiro! I was having fun." "And now it's time for you to go to bed." Shiro said, tugging him along. "You and James can sleep in this room. But no silly bussiness." He orders, taking them to a door. "No promises." James says as Keith drags him into the room, closing the door behind them.

Shiro sighs and goes to retrieve the others. One by one, him and Ina get them all to their rooms before going their serperate ways. Tomorrow morning was going to be fun.

Morning

Shiro already had a pot of coffee ready when the first of them stumbled downstairs. "Hey Shiro." Ryan mumbled, going to the fridge. "Morning." "So, uh, what happened last night?" He asked, pulling out the orange juice. Shiro raised an eyebrow. "You don't remember?" Ryan shook his head, pouring himself a glass. "I remember James saying we needed more beer, but after that, nothing." Shiro nodded. Maybe they all had blackouts and wouldn't remember. He didn't want to have to explain last nights events.  
Nadia and Ina came down, then Hunk, then Lance. Suprisingly, all were in pajamas, so they'd been sober enough to at least remember to get out of the uniforms before going to sleep.  
Luckily, none of them seemed to remember but Ina, and Shiro had a feeling she didn't want to talk about it either.  
Keith came down the stairs later, in red boxers and a black tshirt. "Aw Keith, put some pants on." Lance whined. "Shut up." He muttered, pouring himself a cup of coffee and sitting at the table.

James came down a few minutes later, in black boxers and a sweatshirt/hoodie he remembered as being Keith's.  
He walked over to said man and moved his arm before sitting in his lap, straddling his hips and wrapping his arms around Keith's shoulder. Keith barely reacted at all, just hugged James with one arm as he sipped his coffee. "Am I the only one who doesn't remember last night?" He asked. The others shrugged. "Bits and pieces. I know you guys are dating, Shiro got drunk while piloting once, but that's about it." Nadia says, rubbing her forehead.  
"What's up with him?" Hunk asked, nodding to James. "He's clingy in the morning. And he likes to cuddle a lot." Keith answers.  
Shiro glances at the pilot, and sees that he sound asleep, nuzzling into Keith. "It looks like you guys need a hangover cure." Shiro says, standing and going to the pantry.  
He pulls out some more coffee, and gets some Tobasco sauce from the fridge. He makes another brew, this time adding the hot sauce. He hands the others the mugs as they grimace. "You're joking, right?" Pidge asks. "Nope. Bottoms up." "You heard him. Keith, wake James up." Nadia joked before she took a sip.  
Then she recoiled in disgust. "Oh, that's awful." "This is worse than the time I tried cooking in the Castle." Lance agrees. "You guys faults for getting drunk." Ina says.  
Hunk nearly spits his out right on the spot. He runs over to the sink and rinses his mouth out. "What the heck Shiro? That was terrible!" James groans and turns his head, nuzzling into Keith's neck as he wiggles a bit. "Too loud." He mutters. "Go back to sleep Jamie." Keith says as he kisses the other's head.  
"Okay, even I can admit that that's adorable." Pidge says. Keith smiled. "James is always like this in the morning." he smacks his lips and stands, one arm holding James for support. He carries him like it's nothing and normal, and it barely affects the way he walks. "I have never seen James so calm while being moved as he sleeps." Nadia comments. "You've seen it before?" Pidge asks with a raised eyebrow. "We tried to play a prank on him, but he woke up and almost knocked Ryan out when he saw he wasn't in his bed anymore. Then he screamed at us for about five minutes."   
"At least I know when I fall asleep with Keith I won't wake up somewhere weird." James mumbles, rubbing his eyes. "You were gonna put me in my ship." "Morning Jamie." Keith said. James hummed and kissed his cheek before putting his chin on his shoulder again. "Last night was weird."


	11. someone other than shiro

"Hey Keith, do you remember anything from our Garrison days?" James asked. "Uh, no, not really." Keith admits. "Why?"  
"Do you remember me?" James asked.  
"Sorry, no. Should I?" Keith asked. He can't read the emotions in James's eyes.  
"Um, I have to go." James says, stepping away. He heads out of the room and down the hall.  
"Griffin! There you are! How'd it-" Pidge starts to ask, but he cuts her off. "Not now Katie." He tells her, brushing past. "James.." She says, grabbing his wrist. "It doesn't matter anymore Katie. He doesn't remember-" his voice cracks. "-he doesn't remember me."  
He retreats further down the hall, disappearing around the corner. Pidge huffs and goes over to him. "What was that?" She asks him. "What was what?" She gestures to where James was. "That. How could you tell him you don't remember him?" "But I don't! Why should I? I know I decked him once, what else should I remember him for?"  
Veronica came marching over and slapped him in the back of the head. "What the hell? What did you do?" "Ow! What was that for?" he asked, shooting her a glare. "You don't remember James? James Griffin? The kid you've had in literally every class since kinder and dated for three YEARS?"  
Keith's eyes widened. "Wait, he was my boyfriend?"  
"Yes! Did you hit your head up there? How do you not remember him?" Pidge asked. "I don't know! Maybe we broke up or something! I did get kicked out of the Garrison." Veronica rolled her eyes. "Oh, so you remember that, but not your boyfriend?" "I'm sorry, okay?" Keith huffed. "It's not us you have to apologize to." Veronica said. "Come on. you and James need to have a talk."

She grabbed his arm and dragged him to the hall where the MFE dorms were. When they got there, Nadia was leaning on James's door. "James, please open the door." She said softly. "We can talk about this."  
Silence came from the other side. "James, please, talk to us." Ryan said.  
"GO AWAY!" James yelled from inside.

"Did he lock himself in?" Veronica asks, approaching. Ian's eyes narrow when she sees Keith. She marches over and grabs his collar, slamming him into the wall. "What. Did. You. Do?" She growls. Her normally kind blue eye are like icicles, staring him down. "He said he doesn't remember James." Pidge answers. "How the fuck does he not remember him?" Ina asks, letting go of Keith. "I wasn't even here, but I know they were together for three years, and were affectionate all the time. How do you just forget that? How do you just forget James?" She's looking at Keith again, and he definently doesn't like the murderous look in her eye. "James? Can you open the door?" Veronica asks, knocking gently.  
"What part of go away don't you understand?" He asked.  
"James, you can't just shut yourself in." She tells him.  
"I can do whatever the hell I want. Now go away." He orders, voice wavering.  
"If you don't open the door I'll just get Kosmo to teleport me in there." Nadia threatens.  
"Jokes on you, the dog is here with me." James says with a sniffle. They hear Kosmo bark.  
"James, please?" Nadia asks. "If you don't open the door I'm gonna hack it and open it." Pidge declares.  
"And then I'll either shoot you or throw something at you." He replies. "Look, can you guys just leave me alone?"  
Nadia and Veronica exchange a look. "You sure?" "I've been telling you to go away this entire time. I'm sure."  
"Okay well, do you have anything we could show him? Maybe that'd trigger his memory?" Pidge asks.

Some shuffling came from the other side, and the sound of something opening and closing.  
Kosmo appears in front of them, a box lying on his back. Pidge takes it and he disappears again. "Thanks." Pidge says. She walks away from the door and back to Keith. "Let's go. We're gonna look through whatever's in this box, and you're going to try your best to remember James." They started down the hall, and her phone beeped. She glanced at it and grinned. "And he says not to let me see any of the messages. Interesting."

* * *

They went into an empty conference room, setting the box on the table. Pidge opened it, and her eyes widened. "Wow. That's a lot." She started pulling out different things.  
A stuffed lion.  
A deflated balloon sword.  
Recipets from a paintball game. One for laser tag too.  
Ticket stubs from movies.  
A fake red rose, and a white one.  
Pictures, and lot of them. Mort were small, pocket sized, but a few were bigger. Maybe the type you'd put in a picture frame.  
Two phones, with little sticky notes on top of them with the passwords.  
And a bunch of little notes, in a small red chocolate box.  
And a chain. A silver one, with a dark purple gem on it.  
And a star map. There were marks on it, in red, orange and yellow ink.  
"Wonder what those are for." Pidge mutters, examining the marks. There's no pattern, and they seem to be at random points. "Where we could see them best. Red are the ones from my house, orange the Garrison, yellow the cliff." Keith blurts. "Hey! Improvement!" Pidge says. "Alright, now lets look at the pictures. Maybe they'll trigger something."

The first one was a selfie, the two of them in class. James was looking at the camera, eyebrow raised as Keith smiled, flipping the camera off.  
The second was of them outside. James leaned against Keith's shoulder, looking outwards as Keith snapped the picture, gazing at James.  
The third was a strip of them, from the kind you'd get in a photo booth. The first was then smiling, the second had them making silly faces, and in the third....  
They were kissing, James's hand held the back of his head as Keith smiled into it.  
The fourth had both of James's hands behind his head as Keith pushed him against the wall.

They kept going through the photos, hoping one would strike Keith's memory.

There was another photo strip, from a different time. They looked older, closer to the age Keith was around when they found the blue lion. Again, the first was smiling, the second silly faces, and the third, James smiled with one eyes closed as Keith kissed his cheek, grinning as he did so. The fourth had them smiling at each other, cheeks pink as they met the other's eyes.  
There's some handwriting on the back.  
"We'll keep this love in a photograph" and a red heart.  
"What's that from?" Pidge asked. Keith shrugged. "Beats me. Maybe there was writing on the back of another one." He reaches for the box, sifting through the pictures.

Keith's holding a beat-up hippo plushie, blush on his cheeks. They're in his house, and with the blur the picture has, it's safe to assume the person is laughing.  
"Every day discovering something brand new"

There's one of them outside, on the roof of Keith's house. He doesn't know how or who took it, but it's perfect. The silhouette of their bodies against the night sky. They're kissing, leaning into each other.  
"Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars"  
This one says.

They're on a cliff's edge, and Keith is sitting on his hoverbike, staring at the horizon. The sun is dipping under, and the sky is a stunning display of color.  
"We watched the sunset, over the castle on the hill"

There's one where James looks younger than the previous, and is blushing furiously. he looks like he's saying something, but pictures don't capture words. There's one clipped to it too. Keith smirking at James, lips barely n inch apart as the other blushes.  
"Had my first kiss on a Friday night, I don't recon I did it right"

The next is a picture of James smiling. There's a silver chain around his neck, with a small, bright purple gem, and a slim silver ring with a tiny red gem. It shines in the sun that dances across his sun-kissed skin, his white v-neck clinging to his body and water glistening in his hair. His eyes practically glow with the way the sun hits them, and he's looking lovingly at the person holding the camera. Water glitters behind him  
"Baby, the best part of me is you" It says in Keith's handwriting.

"They're parts of songs." Pidge says. "But who are they by?" Keith shrugs helplessly, staring at the picture of James. It's familiar. He knows he took it. But when? "Maybe you'll find something useful on the phones." Pidge says, handing him one and heading for the door. "Where are you going?" He asks. "Um, I have work. Those new upgrades aren't going to do themselves." She answers. "Later." She says, heading for the door.

Keith sighs and unlocks the first of the phones, a red one with a crack in the upper left-hand corner.  
It shows over 400 notifications, most mixed calls or unread texts, a few from social media.

He'd left his phone behind in his house. He'd forgotten to take it with them to the cave. Of course, he hadn't thought he'd need to. He thought they'd stop by then go back.

He took a deep breath, and opened the messages.

* * *

**Hey babe**

**what's up**

_I want death_

_lol you always do_


	12. see you again

James's phone pinged and he glanced at it, smiling from ear to ear. "Iverson, can I have the next few days off?" He asked. "Um, I guess. Sure." The man said, obviously startled by the question. James thanked him and ran off down the hall, the palladian moving do he could go through. "Where's he going?" Lance asked.

Nadia's jaw dropped. "Is-is that Alexander Griffin?!?" The rest if the group turned, and their jaws dropped and their eyes widened.  
Alexander Griffin. World-renowned actor and singer, was walking across the hangar towards them. Grey slacks and a white button down shirt, along withblack dress shoes.  
His daughters, Alison and Crystal were next to him.  
Alison had a dark purple dress, with short sleeves, and white Vans.  
Crystal had black jeans and a bright blue long sleeve, with black and white Converse.  
All had brown hair, slightly tanned skin, and entrancing eyes.  
Alexander's were a piercing blue, Alison's bright green, and Crystal's grey.  
The two girls smiled and Alison opened her mouth.  
"It's been a long day without you, my friend"  
"And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again" Crystal sang.  
Mr.Griffin smiled and opened his mouth to sing along. "We've come a long way from where we began"  
Another voice joined, from behind the paladins. They turned and saw a smiling James walking towards them. Black skinny jeans and a white button down, hair tousled and purple eyes shining with amusement.  
"And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again"  
Then, in unison-  
"When I see you again"  
James smiled even wider. "Ally! Crystal! Dad!" "James!" The girls cried, running towards him.  
Once again, the paladins moved so that James could run through them, and the siblings embraced.  
"Congratulations." Crystal said when they pulled apart. "You managed not to get yourself killed." James laughed. "Well, I tried not to. Things are so much more boring when you're dead." "Who are they?" Alison asked, pointing towards the paladins. "These are my friends, Lance-" He pointed to each of them as he said it. "-Pidge, Hunk, and Allura. And this-" James put his arm around the other's shoulders. "Is Keith." "Gee thanks. Love being singled out." Keith deadpanned. "This- this is your family? Your dad is THE Alexander Griffin? And these are your sisters?" Lance asked. Alison rolled her eyes. "No, we're just 3 other people who happen to share the same last name." Pidge grinned. "I like her."


	13. kidnapped

A hand clamped around his mouth, and he felt a cold, thin metal go to his throat. "Shhhh. If you value your life, you'll stay quiet." A voice said. He nodded, body tensing. "And if you try and escape, you'll be dead too. Come on." They led him away, half dragging him down the halls and out the back doors. A dark cloth covered his head, small, tight things wrapped around his wrists which were tied behind him, and he felt himself get shoved into a car. He head an engine start, and himself move.  
They drove for what like eternity, stopping after a long time. He heard the door open, and a hand grab his arm. "Come on." They led him up a path, showing him inside a building. They went down a hall, their feet cracking on the wood. "Sit." He got pushed towards a chair, and he sat. The cloth got removed, and he blinked, adjusting to the darkness. "Who are you? What do you want?" He asked. "I want my money. You're how I'm going to get it. Now, where's your father?" They asked. He shrugged.  
"Hell if I know. He's hardly ever around." "Do you at least know his number?" "Yes. He probably won't answer though. He won't respond to me, he certainly won't respond to you." The other, a man he had concluded, sneered, teeth visible in the moonlight. "Oh, I believe he will. We call in the morning. Rest well little Griffin. And pray that I decide to keep you alive." James felt a shiver run down his spine as the other walked away.  
"You didn't answer my other question! Who are you?" James called. He heard a low chuckle. "You may call me Sendak." Then the door closed, and James was alone. He looked around the room. "So, this is where I'll be staying. Wonderful."

The next several days passed quickly. Sendak tried several times to call his father, to no avail. Sendak growled and turned off the phone. "What the hell is wrong with him? I have his kid, and he won't even answer?" James shrugged. "I told you. He doesn't really care about me. I highly doubt he'll pay whatever you're asking."

A terrible, bone chilling scream rang out.  
One could only describe it as pure, raw pain.  
It was a male voice, and one Keith thinks he recognized.  
Keith's head snapped towards it. "Hey, Mom, that kid from my school is still missing, right?" She raised an eyebrow. "Yes?..." "And there's that abandoned cabin in the woods, right?" Her eyes widened as she put the two things together. "Call Shiro. I'm going to get the rest of the squad."  
\-----  
Shiro pulled put his gun, pointing it at the man. "ON YOUR KNEES! NOW! HANDS BEHIND YOUR BACK!" He yelled. The man turned towards him, eyes widening. Then he shot off into the woods, leaves crunching beneath his feet. "MOVE MOVE MOVE!" Kolivan yelled as him and several other officers chased after him. "HOLT, WITH ME!" Shiro called. The detective followed him inside the cabin, and they both pulled out their guns. He kicked down the door, sweeping the room. "Clear!" He said. "Clear!" The cleared every room, stopping before the last one. He kicked it in, and his heart sunk when he saw it.  
A teenage boy, with brown hair and slacks tanned skin, lying on the floor. There was blood all around him, and duct tape covered his mouth, with a bandana tied over his eyes. His hands were zip tied, along with his ankles.  
"Oh god." Holt muttered, covering his mouth with a hand. Shiro looks down at the boy solemnly.  
And then he saw movement. His chest was rising, slowly but surely.  
"Holy shit. Matt, get a bus! He's alive!" Shrio said, kneeling next to him. He ripped off the duct tape and the boy gasped for air, coughing a bit. He untied the bandana, and cut the zip ties, heart sinking again when he saw the boy's eyes. "James?" The boy took a few deep breaths, coughing a bit. Shiro examined him for injuries, seeing a deep cut in both his leg and his side.  
Then James fell on his back, breathing slowing.  
"Come on lil Griffin, keep breathing." He muttered, tuning him in his back and pumping his chest. "Stay with me buddy, come on."  
He heard the sirens approaching, along with distant yelling. "Come in Griffin, come on. Just a little longer."  
The boy coughed again, but started breathing normally.  
Two medics came running in, and he moved to the side.  
They put him on a stretcher and took him outside, where the rest of the emergency responders had gathered.  
Keith was seated on the edge of an ambulance, a paramedic putting a bandage on his shoulder to match the one on his cheek. He saw them carting the other boy in, and he ran to his side. "James? Holy sh- James!" The other boy opened his eyes wearing, smiling weakly at him. "Keith." He croaked. "Hey." Keith took his hand as they got closer to the ambulance. "What the hell happened to you? How are you still alive?" He asked, taking his hand. "Come on Keith, you know it takes more than a few hits to get rid of me." Keith smiled a bit, tears in the corners of his eyes. "Yeah, I know." The paramedics started to lift him into the ambulance, and he lost his hold on his hand.  
"Don't die on me you asshole!" He called, voice wavering. "I'll try not to." James said back. Shiro could practically hear his grin.  
The doors to the ambulance shut, and it sped off, light on and sirens blaring.


	14. reunited

“We’re so close! I can see Earth!” Pidge said excitedly. “But we have to be careful. We don’t want the Galra to see us.” Shiro warned. “Maybe Kosmo can teleport my dad on the ship? Or we could send a message?” She suggested. “Yes actually, I think we can.” Allura said, tapping some buttons on her screen.

“This is the Castle of Lion, hailing the Galaxy Garrison. Do you read me?” static. “Galaxy Garrison, do you read me?” She repeated. The others all tensed, waiting for a response.

“-ura? Is that you?” Sam asked, appearing on screen. “Dad!” Pidge said. “Katie! You’re back! Oh thank god you’re back!” Sam said, tears welling in his eyes as he smiled. “Is Adam there?” Shiro asked. “Takashi?” His fiance asked, face appearing on screen. “Adam!” “Takashi! Son of a- I’m going to kill you.” Adam said, smiling. “Lance!” a girl said, standing next to the two men. “Veronica!” HE exclaimed. “Hold up, is that- it is! JAMES, GET OVER HERE!” Veronica yelled, turning her head away. “What?” A male voice responded. “We have a transmission from space!” “Unless it’s my boyfriend I don’t fucking care!” He replied. Keith stiffened. “Okay, I need all of you to stand close together and hold on to each other.” He ordered. “Um, why?” Adam asked. “Just do it.” Keith snapped. He knelt next to Kosmo and whispered something in his ear. He barked and disappeared. A startled yelp told them he’d appeared at the Garrison, and they soon disappeared, reappearing inside the Castle. Adam, Sam, and Veronica all had on Garrison uniforms, but the boy next to them didn’t. He had on black jeans and a red v-neck, and was petting Kosmo. “This is a pretty cool dog. I don’t know why you guys were so scared.” He said with a smile. Veronica kicked him, and he frowned up at her. “What?” She nodded towards them. His eyes widened. “Keith? Keith!” They ran at each other, embracing. The second they pulled apart from the hug, Keith grabbed his collar and James grabbed the back of his head and they started kissing. Allura averted her gaze and Coran just chuckled.

Kosmo kept teleporting, bringing Colleen, Hunk’s parents, Lance’s parents, and Pidge’s dog. While they reunited with their loved ones, Keith and James were still intensely lip-locked. Shiro glanced at the two, and did a double take.

James was sitting on the floor, Keith in his lap, hand still in his hair, Keith’s still on his collar.

He decided he didn't want to watch his brother and his brother’s apparent boyfriend make out and went back to talking with the others.

When Veronica looked at them, she sighed. “Guys, come on, really? Right now?”

James was on his back, shirt having disappeared, Keith straddling his hips, still lip locked.

“James, come on.” They ignored her. “James. James! James fucking Griffin, stop making out with your boyfriend and listen to me?” James broke away from Keith and glared at her “What?” “Really? This, right now?” She asked, motioning towards the two of them. “What did you expect me to do? Kiss him on the cheek and tell him I love him?” “Yes.” She said, crossing her arms. James leaned up and kissed Keith’s cheek. “I love you.” “I love you too.” Keith replied, going for his lips again. “No, no more of that. That can happen later.” James broke away again and sighed. “Yeah, cause later I’m gonna have all the time in the world to kiss my boyfriend who’s been gone for three years.” “Yes. Because they’re gonna help us win this war, so we can go back to some sort of normal. Now, get up, find your shirt, and act your age.” “But he is. He’s 21, and people of those age groups are notorious for being horny, affectionate and not liking being told what to do.” Adam stated. James gave Veronica a look like ‘Yeah, see?’ She glared at him. He rolled his eyes and pecked Keith on the lips. “Fine. I’m listening.”

“Mmhm, sure.” She said, pursing her lips.

“I’m sorry, but when did that happen?” Shiro asked. “A lot happened while you were gone ‘Kashi.” Adam said. “Keith telling us him and James were dating was one of them.” Shiro nodded. “They’re much better when they’re not aggressively making out. Normally, they’re smart enough to be out of public view when they do that.” Adam said, looking pointedly at the pair.

Both were now standing, and James had found his shirt. He stood behind Keith, his arms wrapped around him, chin on his shoulder. “I missed him.” James pouted. “Obviously.” Pidge deadpas. “This is him?” Lance’s mom asked, going over and looking at Keith. “This is him?” “Mom.” Veronica said with a sigh, like she’d been through this a million times before. “I’m just saying, with the way you said they were, I expected a little better, especially for our young Griffin here.” James blushed and pulled Keith closer, almost protectively. “Mrs.McClain-” He started, but she shushed him. “Could’ve had any girl he wanted, but he chose you. Interesting.” She mused.

“What’s happening here?” Lance asked. “Since you guys were gone, all her mom energy has been redirected to the MFES.” Sam says. “But Keith has a mom to mom him. She’s just out protecting people.” Hunk says. “Honey, let her do this. Or she’ll come for you next.” His mother said. “Any girl at the Garrison would have dated him, but his heart was already with some boy in space.” “Mom, we really should get back to Earth.” Veronica said. “We have to tell Iverson, and I’m sure the rest of our family wants to see Lance.” Mrs.McClain sighs. “Fine. But you’re not escaping from this conversation young man.” She said, waving a finger at Keith. He gulped and nodded. The two boys seemed determined to make up for the lost time, because the second they got back to the Garrison, both of them disappeared. Veronica sighed and shook her head while the others snickered.

Needless to say, this behavior continued. James and Keith were obnoxiously cute.

Before and after every mission, they gave each other a kiss, which sometimes led to them being late.

Mrs. McClain watched all of their interactions closely. She was genuinely interested in their compatibility. They may have been together since before the war, but both of them had changed substantially. Taller, stronger, smarter, and bolder. Both were a bit reckless on missions, freaking out the other.

"James! I told you guys to pull back!" Keith said, storming over to his boyfriend. "If I had you guys would've been captured." "James..." Keith started. James took his hand on his own. "Keith, I lost you once. I'm not risking losing you again." Keith's hard gaze softened and his head fell on James's shoulder. "I'm sorry." "You didn't do anything wrong." James said, wrapping his arms around him. "We both just have to be more careful." Keith nodded into his shoulder and James kissed his head.

When the paladins faced Sendak, James was watching the screens in the ATLAS intently, hands gripping his helmet tightly. When the black lion fell, he had to hold back a sob. "Keith!" He cried. "No!" He ran out of the hangar, his team following. His jet reached the lion first. They saw him pry open the lion's jaw and run in. "Keith!" He cried. His boyfriend lay lying in a pool of his own blood, a cut on his head. He picked him up and cradled him in his arms.

He ran into the medbay and paced in the waiting room for hours as the Garrison doctors worked on Keith. "James, you need to rest. He'll be fine." Ryan said. "But what if he's not? Ryan, I-I can't lose him." "James." Ryan said, grabbing the smaller boy's shoulders. "He's gonna be find. But you're not if you keep stressing about him. He's strong. But right now he needs you to be strong for him." James nodded numbly. "Come on, let's get you some water. You've been pacing for hours." Veronica sid, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and leading him down a hall. Mrs. McClain pursed her lips. If Keith caused the little Griffin this much stress, it wouldn't be good for his health.

When he was pulled out of surgery, James ran down the halls to his room. Keith was lying on a bed unconscious, and James's face fell. Tears started falling down his face as he sat next to him. "God, Keith." He whispered. "Easy there buddy." Shiro said. "He's gonna be fine. He just needs some sleep." James nodded, still crying. "James, you should head back to your room, it's getting late." James shook his head, and Shiro sighed. "Alright. I'll be back to check on him later. Try and get some sleep." James just looked at Keith, holding his hand. Shiro looked like he was going to put a hand on his shoulder, but he thought better of it.

"Is this normal?" Mrs. McClain asked when he walked out. Shiro glanced at is brother. "Getting injured? Not to this extent. Bruising and pain? Yes, but not getting knocked out. Why? Worried about Lance?" She shook her head. "Not as much. The doctors say he'll be fine in a few days. I meant Keith and James." Shiro laughed. "I forgot about that. Still watching their compatibility?" She nodded. "They're perfect for each other, trust me. You'll see." "I'll be the judge of that." She mused. "Mothers." Shiro said, shaking his head.

Krolia, Kolivan and the other Blades showed up not too long after. Mrs. McClain was surprised to find out that such a tall woman was the paladin's mother. "Who are you?" She'd asked upon seeing the alien woman. "I am Krolia. Keith's mother. Who are you?" Sh asked, getting in a defensive stance. "Calm down. I'm Rosa, Lance's mother. I thought both of Keith's parents were dead?" Krolia frowned and looked back at her still sleeping son. "I had to leave to protect him. I'm not leaving him again." She seemed to be telling that to herself more than her. "Um, okay." Mrs. McClain said. James come in, flowers in hand. They were a mixture of red roses and dark purple lillies. "Hi Mrs. McClain. Krolia." He said, setting them in a vase by the bed and sitting in the chair next to it. "Any changes?" Krolia shook her hand. "Nothing. But Sam says the healing pod will be ready soon." James nodded. "How's Kolivan?" He asked, staring down at Keith. "Better. Worried about Keith though." James brushed some hair out of his face. "Everyone is. It's been a month." "He will be fine James." Krolia assured. "Everyone keeps saying that. But he hasn't woken up yet. Everyone else has, but not him. There's been no changes in his condition for a month, and they don't even know if he's going to wake up. Everyone keeps making promises and not keeping them. I don't even know how bad it was because no one will tell me! For all I know, he's been dying for the past month. And I can't even do anything!" James spat, voice bitter. Krolia sighed and went over to him. "James, when is the last time you slept?" He shrugged. "You need to sleep." She said. "I need to know if he's gonna be okay." "I'm sorry for this." She said. "Sorry for what?" James asked, raising an eyebrow. "This." Krolia placed her hand on James's shoulder and moved it. His eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped forward, upper body falling on the hospital bed.

"Don't judge me. He hasn't slept in days." Krolia said, turning to Mrs. McClain. "I wasn't going to." She replies. "Has there been any progress?" Krolia shakes her head. "No. But Allura thinks he'll wake up soon. She's been healing him with her Altean magic. He'll be fine." With that, she walked out. When Keith decided to wake up, James was in the middle of a drill. Krolia and Kolivan were in Keith's room. They smiled at him, which was rare for the two BOM leaders. "Hey mom. Kolivan." The boy said. "Hey kit. How you doing?" Keith shrugged, struggling to sit up. "I've been better. Did we win?" Kolivan nodded. "You killed Sendak yourself. Earth is healing." "Where's James?" He asked. A flash of blue, and Kosmo was in the room, someone else underneath him. "Ugh, Kosmo. Why?" The three Ks laughed. "Hey James." Keith said. His boyfriend's head shot up, and he smiled. "Keith! You're awake!" He exclaimed, jumping up. "Why yes, yes I am. Can I have a hug?" Keith asked, lifting his arms up. James smiled and sat next to him, pulling Keith close to his chest. "You most certainly can." They clung to each other tightly, neither arming to want to let go.

They seperated and James cupped the scarred side of Keith's face gently, kissing him softly. "I'm so happy you're okay." He said once they pulled back. "I thought I lost you." "Come on Jamie. It's gonna take a lot more than death for you to be rid of me.


	15. A Wizard's Kiss

Ah, home again." Keith said, walking in. "How is it that we're not even 18, yet you own a house?" Lance asked. "Luck." Keith answered with a grin.  
"Am I the only one who hears footsteps?" Allura asked, stepping out from under Lance's arm.  
A pair of black Converse appeared on the stairs, followed by black jeans and a black shirt. Finally, they saw the person's face.  
"Griffin?" Keith asked.  
He froze when he saw them.  
He got the deer in headlights look. Then he shot off, running down the hall. Keith growled and chased after him, grabbing his collar and slamming him into the wall. He groaned and glared at him.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Keith growled.  
"I own this place you jackass. Now can you let me go?"  
He did as he asked, and James slumped to the ground, wincing and grabbing his side, pulling his hand away, covered in blood.  
"Griffin, what the hell happened to you?" Keith asked. "Just shut up and help me for once Kogane." James ordered. Keith helped him up, leading him to the kitchen. James began rummaging through the cupboard, pulling out some bandages and alcohol. He winced as he did so, and Keith saw his jaw tense.  
He sighed and took the things from James's hands. "Let me. You're in no shape to do this yourself." James sat on the edge of the table, looking bored.  
"Come on. Shirt off." Keith ordered. "That eager to undress me, are we Kogane?" James mused, pulling up his shirt and tossing it off.  
There was a large slask mark, with two smaller ones surrounding it. Keith took a towel and started dabbing it, cleaning up some of the blood.  
"Am I the only one who wants to know why the hell Griffin is in Keith's house?" Lance asked as him and Allura entered the room.  
"It's actually mine. Sirius had no will, so his stuff goes to his closest blood relative. Bellatrix. She's dead, and she left all her stuff to me." Allura pointed at James's arm, which had a bandage wrapped around it. "What happened to you?" "Believe it or not, I didn't want to become a Death Eater. So.." James shrugged and Lance gasped. "You carved it out of your skin?!?"  
James opened his mouth to answer but hissed instead, arching his back. "Goddammit Kogane what was that for?" He hissed as the other pulled a cotton swab away from him. "If you don't want it to get infected, I have to clean it. How the hell did you even get these anyway?" James frowned, shoulders hunching. "I don't wanna talk about it." "Come on Griffin, spill. I know you want to." Keith goaded. "No, I don't." James snapped. "Do you workout?" Allura asked. "Yes. Why?" "You have quite a bit of muscle. Almost as much as Keith."  
Keith looked up and down James's back, which had lean muscle. His arms did as well, and he could only imagine his front. "Well that's Griffin for you. Always having to be perfect." "Could you stop being an ass just for a minute?" James asked, turning to look at him.  
"Oh, like you did?" "I did what I had to to make sure I stayed alive you bastard." James snapped, turning to face him fully.  
Keith couldn't help but give him a quick up-down, eyeing the lean stomach muscles and slender hips he had.  
"Stay alive? You have no idea how hard staying alive is. Especially when you have half the bloody population after you!" Keith snapped. "Oh I'm sorry, did someone's actions harm you? Endanger your life? Make you do things you didn't want to? Make you wish you were dead sometimes?" James asked, standing in front of Keith and glaring at him. "Yes! Particularly your family's!"  
"WELL I'M SORRY THAT MY PSYCHOPATHIC AUNT, DEMENTED AND ABUSIVE FATHER AND BROTHER, ALONG WITH MY CRUEL UNCARING MOTHER HURT YOU LAST YEAR! I CAN'T IMAGINE WHAT THAT MUST'VE BEEN LIKE!!" James yelled.  
Then he sighed and rubbed his brow. "Look, you can stay here for tonight. We'll talk about this-" he gestured around. "In the morning. Foods in the cupboard, and there are extra bedrooms downstairs."  
He left the room, grabbing his shirt as he left. "Aren't you going to eat?" Allura called.  
They heard nothing but angry footsteps and a slamming door.  
"I guess that's a no." She said with a sigh.  
"What's his problem anyway? He got himself into this whole mess. Can't he get himself out?" Lance asked, grabbing some plates.  
"I don't know. You saw how hard it was to clear Sirius's name. Even after over a decade and tons of new evidence. And both his parents are on the run, and I heard he has a brother who is too." Allura said. She waved her wand, and food came out of containers, cooking itself with another wave of her wand.  
The trio sat and began eating. "Well Keith? What do you think?" Lance asked before taking a bite. "About Griffin?" Lance frowned. "No, about the latest quidditch match. Yes of course Griffin."  
Keith shrugged. "He's.... different. Not the same as before." "Well we're all different." Allura says. "No, I mean-" Keith sighed. "The only thing about him that seems the same is the way he looks and the fact that he calls me by my last name."  
James seemed.... off. Less uptight and stiff. More relaxed, yet more afraid.

James took the cup of tea, eyeing it suspiciously. "This isn't poisoned, is it?" He asked, glancing at the three. Keith gave him a reassuring smile. "Now why would we poison you?" "You almost made me bleed out in 7th year." James deadpans. "Yes, after you started sobbing in the mirror and cursed Bell." James sighed and sat on the table. "You're still on about that? It was two years ago." "You were a 17 year old who cursed another girl in our class." "16. And I had a very good reason. You heard me when I confronted Dumbledore. I had to do it, or he was going to kill me."  
"Voldemort?" Allura asked.  
James shrugged. "Him. My father. My brother. Everyone I was around during that time threatened to kill me several times a day." He sipped his tea, raising his eyebrows. "Wait. You did put something in this, didn't you?" He smacked his lips. "Son of a- you put truth serum in this? What the hell?"  
"We had to make sure you weren't going to lie to us." Allura said, giving him an apologetic look.  
"Now, why are you here?" Lanc asked, crossing his arms.  
James sighed and brought his legs up onto the table,, sitting criss cross. "Fine. To get away from my family."  
"Why?"  
"Well for one, I don't particularly enjoy running all over the country. Two, they're mental and all assholes, three, why stay with people who don't care about me?"  
Lance raised an eyebrow. "Of course they care. They’re your family."  
James chuckled and sipped some more tea. "You haven't sat down with my parents. A normal dinner conversation consists of them having a debate about something or planning some other nefarious activity while you sit there silently."  
"How else are they bad?" Allura asked.  
James let out a shaky laugh. "They threatened to kill me almost everyday. All three of them. Four, when Bellatrix was alive. They practiced the Cruciatus curse on me since I was a child to keep me in line. Crabe and Goyle were my handlers, paid by my parents to ensure I had proper behavior and acted like a Griffin. I was forced to get the dark mark, work on the vanishing cabinet and plan to kill Dumbledore. After I didn't, my mother had a field day with me, zapping me with curses left and right. Just for fun, my father shot the killing curse at the wall besides my head. 1 more inch to the right and I wouldn't be here. My mother threatened to pimp me out to other Death Eaters, and let them assault me in her presence. Whenever they got bored, which happened quite often, I was either a test dummy or I was being chased through the woods by snatchers for sport. To 'keep their skills honed' they said. At the battle, I'm once again threatened with death if I fail to kill one of you or another Order member.  
After the battle, my father nearly pushed me off the bridge because I didn't kill anyone.  
While on the run I was once again a source of entertainment, and eye candy for all the vile creatures we were running with. I couldn't sleep for fear someone might try and have me, the food was inedible, almost every half hour I was being threatened with death, and I hadn't had a shower in weeks. So two months ago, I left. I have no idea where my family is, or if they're alive."  
The trio gaped at him. "Why- why didn't you tell anyone?" Keith asks. "Snape knew. Why do you think I was always at school early and stayed late? He would claim to be training me to be a Death Eater while he was really trying to keep me away from them as long as possible.”  
“Oh, you poor thing.” Allura said, stepping forward with her arms outstretched.  
James leaned away from her. “What are you doing?”  
She raised an eyebrow. “I was going to hug you?”  
James looked at her oddly. “You know? That thing families do?”  
Still the odd stare.  
“James, when was the last time someone asked you what you wanted?” Keith asked, crossing his arms.  
James got a thinking look on his face, staring into his tea cup.  
“I don’t know. Probably before Christmas, when I was…. 4? 5? It’s been a long time. Me and my brother were raised to follow orders without question. Do what you’re told. Be seen, not heard. Being a Griffin isn’t all it’s made out to be.” He said before sipping more tea.  
“Why are you still drinking it if you know it has serum in it?” Lance asked. James shrugged. “I figure the more I have, the stronger the effect, and the longer it lasts. The more questions you’ll ask, the more you’ll be able to trust that I’m answering them truthfully. I know quite a bit about this stuff. Umbridge used it quite often. Well, either that or she threatened them with Cruciatus.” “I had forgotten about that.” Keith says, sitting next to James. “And those pens? Those were the worst.” James hummed. “”Yes, yes they were. And the scars took forever to heal. You know that if you put fire to them, it actually helps them? Dulls the pain. And quickens recovery.”  
“How would you know? Very few Slytherins got detention with Umbridge.” Lance says, sitting in a chair. “She made us take this oath when we joined her society thing, and made us write it out once a week. If we didn’t, we got kicked out. I’m eternally grateful to the centaurs who took her away.” James set his teacup down. “So, what else do you wanna know? This interrogation is turning oddly friendly.”  
“What's your brother like?” Allura asked. “A younger version of my father. Idolized Voldermort, and wanted to be a Death Eater his whole life. So my parents had him be inconspicuous. Be quiet, hide in the shadows. Went through Hogwarts without gaining any attention, barely seen by professors except for his average schoolwork. Quite good at the Cruciatus. Could have you weeping on your knees in seconds. Since he didn’t do much, or have a very big part in Voldermort’s plans, he was able to hide. Lucky him. I, however, was instructed to make myself obvious. It was very easy with the girls, and a little harder with the guys. Make it clear what family I came from. Sorting hat didn’t even touch a hair on my head before shouting “Slytherin!”. Course, there’s always that one guy who says if my last name is Griffin, shouldn’t I be in Gryffindor? They normally end up tripping down some stairs or dropping their books in the middle of the hall.” James smiled at that memory.  
“Do you have anyone besides your family?” Keith asked. “Like friends? Maybe 3. And that’s being generous.” “Better not be us.” Lance muttered, causing James to narrow his eyes. “No. You three have a very obvious dislike of me. Another Slytherin, Nadia, and two Hufflepuffs, Ina and Ryan. We weren’t close, but they were kind when others weren’t. They’re the closest things I have to friends.”

Lance and Allura had long since left, and Keith had decided to take a shower. As the hot water trickled down his body, he thought about what James said. "Probably before Christmas. When I was.... 4?5? It's been a long time." How could someone go so long without being asked what they liked? Or wanted? How could one person he neglected so much? How could such a beautiful boy, whi had girls from all four houses and some from other schools staring at him, not only be single, but also gay? And why didn't th others undestand when he asked him if he preferred wands ir cauldrons?  
He shook his head and chuckled to himself, turningnoff the water. He left the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist. He headed down the hall, passing several doors, trying to remember which one he had put his stuff in.  
He opened one of the doors and saw James, lying on a bed, shirtless. The other picked his head up, eyes widening when he saw Keith. "What are you doing?" He asked, walking over. "Sorry. I forgot which room I lit my stuff in." James was so close that Kekth could feel his breath ghosting his cheek. "James?" "Did you come in here for a reason?" Keith felt his face flush. "No I-" "Do you want me to blow you?" James asked, looking him up and down. "What do you want?" Keith asked, leaning forward. James met his eyes and smiled. He leaned forward as well, so that his lips tickled Keith's ears. "I, want you  
to fuck,  
me."  
He answered before leaning away. "That is, if you want to." James was blushing a bit, and Keith let his eyes wander for a moment before smiling. "Oh, I definitely want to." James smiled and cupped his face, pulling him into a blistering kiss.  
Afterwards, they laid next to each other. James messing with his hair. "What does this make us?" He asked. Keith shrugged. "What do you want us to be?" "I don't know." James answered. Keith took his hand and kissed it. "Then let's see where this goes, before we put a label on it."

James jumped off the broom, lunging for the snitch. He caught it and his back arched, and he did a flip in the air. Back arched, hand outstretched, robes flying around him.His black boots landed on the broom and he stood on it, raising the snitch victoriously. Slytherin burst into a rapturous applause, chanting his name. “GRIFFIN! GRIFFIN! GRIFFIN!” James did a mock bow, smiling from ear to ear.

Both boys lunged for the snitch. Their brooms hit each other and Keith fell into James, and they went down in a swirl of red, green, black and gold. “Ooh! Kogane and Griffin both go down, taking the Snitch with them. But who caught it? Oh, there’s movement. They’re both conscious. I wonder what they’re doing.” Nadia commented.  
Keith groaned. “Fuck, that hurt.” He propped himself up on his hands, which were next to James’s head. The other boy smiled up at him, Snitch in his teeth, purple eyes shining, and brown hair a mess. “I win.” He said, taking it out and waving it in one hand. He reached up to brush some hair out of Keith’s face, causing the others breath to hitch. James smirked and threaded a hand in the messy black locks, bringing him down for a kiss. Keith graciously accepted it, pressing down onto him.  
“Oh my! Bloody hell, Kogane and Griffin are snogging on the pitch! Son of a bitch! But who got the Snitch?” Nadia asked as the crowd gaped at the two.  
James pushed his tongue into Keith’s mouth, and he let out a little whine. James used his distraction to flip them over, pinning the other under him. He straddled the other’s hips and pulled away, smiling down at him. Then he raised the Snitch, looking up at the crowd.  
It roared, and he could see Allura and Lance laughing in the stands.

"Or else.." Charlie apparated, appearing at the edge of the tower, holding James's collar in his hand. "He dies." James's hands clutched Charlie's, and his eyes were wide with fear.  
"You won't do it." Allura said, pointing her wand at him. Charlie smirked and edged James out even more. "No! Charlie please no." James pleaded, clinging his brother's arm. "Don't let go." Charlie glanced at his brother, expression unreadable. “Give me one good reason.” “Because I’m your brother. And you promised that you’d never hurt me. You’ve already broken it before, do you really want to do it again? And the last time you made an unbreakable vow. You kill me, you're also killing yourself.” Charlie considered this, holding James out. “True. Alright, you stay alive for now.” James let out a sigh of relief.  
Charlie turned to Allura and Lance. “Bring me Kogane, and he lives. If not-” He jerked James out some more. “-the rocks will kill him.”

“Let him go Charlie.” Keith growled. Charlie smiled, turning his head to James. “You heard him. I’m supposed to let you go.” He jerked his arm, making James lose his grip and let go.  
He pulled out his wand and pointed it at James, raising him in the air, several dozen yards above the top of the tower. “Now, come here. Drop the wand. Or I drop him.” Keith glowered at him but did what he asked, dropping the black stick and walking over. Charlie smiled. “Good boy. Croft, hold him.” Another cloaked figure stepped forward and grabbed Keith’s bicep, holding it in an iron grip.  
“Good.” Charlie said, still grinning. “Goodbye James.” He said. Then, with a flick of his wrist, the spell on James broke.  
He screamed as he began to fall. “KOGANEEE!”  
Keith made no move to save him. “Very clever. Where is he really?” He asked, looking at Charlie. His hand shimmered, and saw James still in his grip, bent backwards. “I swear to god, if you let go-” James growled. “You’ll what? We both know you can’t kill someone. You always were weak James. I’ll be glad to get rid of you.”  
He let go, for real this time, and James went flying backwards.  
Keith saw fear fill his blue-gray eyes, and his outstretched hand. He growled and slammed his elbow into his captor’s gut, causing him to let go. He dove over the edge, reaching for James. They grabbed each other’s hands, pulling the other closer. “Please tell me you have your wand.” James whispered. “Of course.” Keith said. He pulled it out of his pocket and waved it, muttering a spell. They slowed and floated towards the bridge, landing softly on their feet.  
James yanked him into a kiss the second they did, holding his face gently. Keith smiled into it and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. They separated and leaned their foreheads on each others. “Never do anything like that again.” Keith muttered. “Ha, I’ll try not to.” James said back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably gonna make this a short story or actual story it all depends on when i eventually finish the "I Love You Keith" series


	16. Who's going to save you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is always there for everyone.  
> He's saved them all t least once this week, and saved his team countless times.  
> But Who's going to save him?

Lance banged on the glass repeatedly, trying to get the other's attention.  
James turned his head, and his eyes widened. He ran towards the tank, saying something to the others. He broke the leg off a table, Nadia and Pidge following suit. He began smashing the glass, swinging the leg like a baseball bat, hitting the same spot every time. With a loud "CRACK!" The glass broke and both the water and Lance came rushing out. He fell to his knees and started coughing up water, lungs grasping for air. "Lance! Are you okay? What happened?" James asks, kneeling next to him and patting his back to help him get the water out. He heaved one more time before sitting up. "I- I fell in. And the top fucking closed on me! Then it started filling up with water. I thought I was dead!" James shrugs off his jacket, wrapping it around Lance. "Let's get you to the med bay. Colleen is gonna want to check you out." He clings to the jacket and nods, struggling to rise. Pidge and James stand by him, steadying him.

Pidge smacked one with a book as Keith kicked another. "What the- whoa!" James says as a table goes flying over his head. "What happened?" He asks as another bot throws a book at Pidge. "LESS TALK, MORE FIGHT!" Keith yells. James nods and grabs a stray sword from the wall, slashing at a nearby bot. It dissolves and disappears. HE grabs another sword and throws it to Keith, who jump-kicks off of a bot to grab it. Then he slashes down on the bot he kicked, and it disappears too. The bot Pidge is fighting goes too, a book impaling it's forehead. They make quick work of the rest of the bots, and James goes to their side. "What happened?" Pidge groans and throws her book. "I don't know! The code should've worked! Me and Veronica checked it. Five times!" James raises an eyebrow, obviously confused. Pidge sighs. "We made a new program that's supposed to make the bots fight like the Blades. That way, in case we have a mind control incident we can defend ourselves. Keith was gonna test it, cause he fought a bunch of them during his Trials." James nods. "That's how you got the scar on your shoulder, right?" Keith nods, frowning. "I dunno. This, plus Lance's accident earlier? Doesn't seem like a coincidence. Maybe something is wrong with the ATLAS." Pidge sighs. "Not another theory. Keith, the ATLAS isn't a sentient being." "It transforms, just like Voltron! The MFES only respond to James and his team! Why wouldn't the ATLAS be sentient too?" Keith argues. The two start going back and forth, and James steps between them. "Can we continue this discussion somewhere else? I don't want to have to deal with more bots attacking us."

"What the hell is happening?" James asked, him and Ryan bursting into the room. "The food is attacking us!" Hunk yelled, popping up from behind a counter. Then he yelped and ducked as a nozzle turned towards him. "Something's wrong with the wiring!" Ina yelled. "One day! One peaceful day, that's all I wanted!" Shiro grumbles. "What do we do?" The boys asked, appearing next to him. "How-" "Dodgeball has it's benefits." Ryan offers. "Hey!" Ina calls, and all three turn to her. "They've got motion sensors. If one of you can get to the control panel, and press the green button, it'll shut off. Then they'll just lie on the floor." "Why is the off button green?" James asked. "Because Pidge! Now just get it! I hate being attacked by food!" Hunk exclaimed.  
"Has this happened before?" Ryan asked Shiro, who nodded. "With the Castle." "Okay, all of us need to run out at the same time. Maybe it can't get us all." James suggests. "And we all run for the panel, that way if someone gets fooded, the others are still going." "You make it sound like it'll knock us down." Ryan scoffed. Hunk frowned and threw a plate in the air. The food goo slapped it, throwing it into the far wall and cracking it.  
"Oh." Ryan said, gulping. "You ready?" James asked. The others nodded. "3, 2, 1... Go!" Ina yelled. They jumped their hiding spots and ran at the panel. Shiro got hit square in the face with a large green blob, falling on his ass. Ryan laughs, then gets hit in the gut and doubles over. Now Shiro's laughing, pointing at him. James just barely avoids a glob to his face, some goo getting in his bangs as the rest whizzes by his eyes. Ina grabs a plate to block some goo, dropping it when it cracks in her hands. Then three globs, in quick succession, smack her in the gut, and she falls. Hunk and James both run for the button, but Hunk slides on some goo. James lunges for the panel, and smacks the button. The nozzles fall, flailing around on the floor. He taps a few more buttons, and the food goo stops coming out.  
"What is happening?" He asks, turning to the others. First, Lance gets trapped in a tank, then Pidge's robots attack her and Keith, and now the food is attacking us? Maybe Keith's right. Maybe there is something wrong with the ATLAS."

Shiro sighs and stands, flinging goo off of himself. "I'll have Sam and Slav look into it. Maybe there's a bug. Until then, everyone be on your guard. You see trouble, you call for help." He orders. The others nod in agreement. Everyone needed to have their guard up. Something was wrong with the ATLAS. And until they found out what, no one was safe.

The MFES flailed in the water, trying to swim away from the whirlpool. James and Nadia pulled themselves out of the water, then helped Ina and Ryan. "How did you break the pool?" Lance yells at them. "It's the fucking ATLAS! It's gone haywire!" Ina yells back. Ryan grabs one of the air modules from the wall.

It's a small device, not bigger than a mask. Put it on, and it filters water into air. "Who's gonna dive and plug the drain?" He asks. James huffs and takes it, strapping it on before he takes a running jump into the heart of the whirlpool. "James!" They yell, running to the edge of the pool.

It's silent for a minute, the others holding their breath, waiting for their friend to resurface.

The whirlpool stops, and they see a shape coming up to the water's surface. They let out a collective sigh of relief when James's head surfaces. "Okay, I agree with Keith. Something is wrong with the ATLAS. It seems to be targeting us." He says, climbing out of the pool once more. "Yeah. Let's go find Sam. Maybe he knows what it is now." Lance suggests. The MFES nod in agreement, and they head off down the halls.

It's quite a site. A paladin in regular clothes and all the MFES dripping water and in swimsuits, towels wrapped around them haphazardly. "What happened to you guys?" Pidge asks upon seeing them. "Pool. Whirlpool." Ryan answers. She frowns. "It's getting worse." "What's getting worse?" Ina asked, going over to Pidge's workstation. "We found a bug in the ATLAS system. It's causing it to malfunction and attack people. Keith had another run in with some bots, and Hunk's blowtorch tried to fry him while he was doing some maitnence." "It might be a Galra virus, once we might've gotten from some of the technology we've salvaged from their fallen cruisers on Earth." Sam adds. "That's why it attacks us and the paladins. We're the enemies of the Galra." Ryan says. "Actually, Keith, Nadia and James aren't in their systems. They have footage of Keith's fighting techniques, and track him through that. But they've never seen the other two's faces clearly, and don't have sufficient data to make a program the recognizes them." Pidge reports.

"So we're the only ones the Galra can't track?" Nadia asks. The Holts nod, and she smiles. "Cool."

They gasped when they realized what they were seeing.

It was James.

His hands and feet were chained behind him, and he knelt on the floor of a dark chamber, eyes closed and head hanging. "Your friend is at my mercy. When the timer starts-" A red stopwatch appeared in the top center. "-the chamber will begin to fill with water. And since it's in an ocean, it'll fill rather quickly. I've given you the average time a human can hold their breath to find and save him." "A minute? You're giving us a minute?" Ina asked incrediously. "45 seconds actually. After the time is up, or when he stops breathing, the chain will release him, and he'll float to the top of the sea. Then you'll still have to find him. Your time starts... now."

The room glowed blue for a second, and James's head snapped up. They saw him look around the room frantically, eyes filled with fear. He started tugging on the chains as water started flowing in slowly.

"Pidge? Any idea where he is?" Keith asked. "Not yet!" She was typing away furiously on several screens, along with half the bridge crew.

James tugged at his chains, the water now at his waist. "PIDGE!" Keith yelled. "GIVE ME A FUCKING MINUTE!" "YOU DON'T HAVE A MINUTE!" He yelled back. "I KNOW!" She snapped.

The water was up to James's throat now, and was desperately trying to keep his head above the water. The other MFES stared silently, faces blank. 20 seconds.

"How are you not freaking out right now?" Hunk asked, grabbing Ryan's shoulders. He didn't even look at him. He just stared at James.

10 seconds. The water was above his head, and he was still tugging at the chains.

"KATIE!" Keith roared. "I KNOW, I KNOW!" She said, panic seeping into her voice.

5 seconds. James's movements were getting sluggish, and his eyes were fluttering closed.

0 seconds. The water hit the ceiling, and James looked up at it, eyes drifting closed. His body slumped over in the water, and the paladins froze in shock.

The chains released him, and he began floating upwards. The camera followed him, his body slowly rising past the chamber walls. "You failed. The universe's mightiest heroes couldn't even save one of their own." They said.

"How are you not freaking out?" Lance asked. "Your leader is dead." Nadia held up a finger silently.

James's eyes flew open and he shot upwards, swimming towards the light.

A cheer went up on the bridge as he swam higher and higher, a look of determination on his face.

He burst to the surface, taking big breaths of air. He treaded water as he looked around, chest rising and falling. He looked at the sky, mouth moving. He was calling for them, looking around.

"Pidge, where is he?" Keith demanded. "Somewhere in the Atlantic." She answered, sighing. "He's alive. Holy shit he's alive." Lance hugged her tightly, kissing her forehead. "Thank god for Pidge."

Now, if you asked her, she'd say she wasn't crying, she was just suffering from allergies.

James kept calling for them as Shiro put new cordinates into the ATLAS, the ship starting to move.

The voice laughed. "You really think it'd be that easy?" A shadow fell over James's figure, and his face fell, eyes filling with fear. He started swimming away from the camera, glancing behind him ever so often. Purple blasts hit the water around him as he dove under, and they saw a group of drones descend on him. "Shiro, get the ship to him NOW!" Keith ordered. "Paladins, to your lions!"

They all ran off the bridge, the lions taking off not too long after.

A shot hit James, and he stopped, starting to sink in the water. The red lion flew low in the water and Lance dove out, swimming towards James. He wrapped an arm around him and pulled them to the surface, bringing him into the lion.

He coughed up water and Lance wrapped him in an emergency blanket as he shivered. They silently made their way back to the ship, where Colleen took James to the infirmary. He said nothing the whole time, silently following instructions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because there''s always that one person in everything (irl and fiction) that's there for everyone but no one is there for them and i feel like James would probably be this person


	17. british prep school au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> james is british

"Okay, well, good morning class." MR.W said.  
He got a mumbled chrous of "hello"s and "morning"s. He sighed. "Mondays, right? Well, I have some good news. Everyone got an 80 or higher, so we get to watch a movie on Friday!" HE announced. That got him a bunch of cheers and whoops. He grinned. "And, and, we're going to have a new student today. And get this, it's a boy!"  
The boys cheered and hollered. There were 20 girls in the class, and 12 boys. Now there numbers were increased.  
"Okay, okay, settle down." Mr.W said, motioning with his hands. "Now, he's coming from a school in, uh-" HE shuffled through some papers on his desk. "England. So we get a British kid now."  
One of the girls raised her hand. "Yes Pidge?" "Is he gonna be a 'Harry Potter' kinda Brit or a 'Sherlock Holmes' kinda Brit?" A few others mumbled their agreement, looking at him. "I guess we'll just have to find out. Now-" He clapped his hands together. "Open your books to chapter 13."

About halfway through the lesson, he heard a knock on the door.  
"Sorry. Is this Mr.W's room?" A British accent asked. It was pretty faint, not at all likes the ones he heard on TV. He turned towards the boy, smiling. "Yes, I'm Mr.W. Are you Mr.Griffin?" The boy nodded, and he heard rippled murmurs of excitement go through the class.  
"So he's a hot Brit." A girl's voice said.  
Brown hair, purple eyes, a slight tan, blue jeans, black backpack, and a white sweatshirt. Classic prep school boy look, minus the eyes. "Okay. Well, you're a little late. It'd be pointless to try and catch you up on today's lesson, so I guess we'll call it a day. You can be on your phones now. But keep the talking down." He told the class. "Now,-" He said, turning to the boy. "Do you have a nickname we can call you, or any preffered pronouns?" The boy shook his head. "No. James is fine, and I use he/him. Is this normal stuff all teachers ask new students?" Mr.W shook his head. "No, but I'm special. Now, we have two empty seats. You can sit with-" "Um, actually, my friend said he was in this class. But he called you Adam, not Mr.W." The man sighed. "He's not here. It's not abnormal for him to be late. He should be here any-"  
"Sorry I'm late." Another voice said. MR.W sighed. "Hello Keith. What's the excuse today?" The boy shrugged. "Shiro woke up late and I didn't want to walk."  
"Hey James. Nice to see you. I kinda missed you this past year and a half." James deadpanned.  
Keith glanced at him, and then away, then back at him. "Wha- James!" He exclaimed, a rare smile working it's way onto his face. The other boy grinned up at him. (Keith had about 3 inches on him, at 6ft, James at 5'9) "Hey Keith." Keith hugged him, squeezing him tightly. "I totally blanked. If I had remembered you were coming today, I would've woken Shiro up sooner." "Aw, thanks. I love being told I was forgotten." James says, but there's no bite to it. Keith swings an arm over his shoulders. "Come on, you can sit next to me and Pidge."  
"What the fuck is a Pidge?" James asked, walking with him.

"I'm a Pidge." The girl said, raising her hand and removing her legs from the chairs next to her. "You two losers are late." She adds. "I'm new. I have an excuse." James said, taking the middle seat. "Keith, what's your excuse?" "Shut up. Shiro overslept. So, James, what's the rest of your schedule?" The boy shrugged, rifling through his bag. "Um, I don't know it yet. Look." He showed them the paper, and they nodded. "Well you have two more classes with me, another with Pidge, and Lotor and Allura are in this one." Keith says, pointing to them. "And Lance is in that one." Pidge adds. "Is he the one who called himself Keith's rival?" James asks. "Haha, yeah. But don't worry, he's not that bad." Keith assures.  
The rest of the period passes quickly, and the bell soon rings. James and Keith head to their next class, parting ways with Pidge. "I like her." James decides. "Yeah, Pidge is pretty cool. Now come on. I don't think we need another tardy. It's only your first day." Keith says, leading him away.

They have different third, fourth and fifth periods, so they part ways. At lunch, Keith spots him at their normal table with his brother. "Hey James. Hey Lotor." The boys nods in greeting. "So, how's your first day going?" Keith asks, stealing one of James's chips. "It's great. I'm either getting stared at of pestered with a million questions. Do you eat taffy? Do Brits really say bloody hell? Have you met the Queen? Honestly, you'd think I'm from a movie."  
"James!" A female voice yelled from behind Keith. James's smile brightened. "Allura!"  
She walked around the table and hugged his head from behind. "I pissed you, you prick." James chuckles when she ruffles his hair. "I missed you too. How's Uncle Alfor and Aunt Melanor doing?" She shrugged. "My Dad's doing good. Hopefully Mom will stop chemo sometimes in the next few weeks, and she should be off the meds in a few months." James grinned. "That's amazing!

After school, James walked with Keith, Lance and Lotor to the soccer field. "So, are you guys any good?" He asked. "Hey! We're better than the girls are!" Lance protested. "No way. Allura alone could kick your ass any day with her hands tied behind her back." James says. "Nu uh!" Lance protests. "Yes." "No."  
"Yes."  
"no."  
"Bet."  
"Fine! Allura!" Lance yelled. She jogged over. "Hey guys. What's up?" "Lance thinks he's better at soccer than you." James says. She arches an eyebrow. "Does he?" "Yeah. But I know you could beat him with your hands tied behind your back, but he doesn't believe me." She smiles. "Well then, I guess we'll just have to find out." "You-you know what? I do believe you, haha. Yeah, no, Allura is definently better than me." Lance stutters. She smiles. "Thought so. James, you gonna try out?" Her cousin shrugged. "Dunno. I tried asking if the team was any good, but Lance dodged the question." "You know what, how about you and me do a one v one? First to 3, Winner gets 10 bucks." James smirked, and threw his backpack on the ground by the bench. "Make it 20. I need a new phone case." "Deal." Him and Lance shook on it, and Lotor ran to the equipment shed to get a ball.  
The two boys stretched while they waited. "Ready to lose McClain?" James asked, stretching his thigh. "No way Griffin." Lotor brought them to the middle.  
He threw it in the air, and the boys jumped for it.  
James head-butted it to wards Lance's goal, and they began. They fought viciously for the ball, Lance nearly sweeping James's legs out from under him. He got it within 20 feet of the goal when Lance yanked him back by his hood and stole the ball. "Hey!" He whined, running after him. "All's fair Griffin!" Lance yelled as he dribbled it down the field. James huffed and let him score, peeling off his sweatshirt to reveal a tight black v-neck.  
"Point, Lance!" Allura called.  
They lined up in the middle again, and James stole the ball, kicking it forward forcefully and running after it. "Wha-hey!" Lance tried to catch him, but it was useless. He scored.  
"Point James!" Lotor called.  
As the game continued, it became increasingly obvious that James had the upper hand. He scored his next three goals in quick succession, much to Lance's dismay. He jumped and whooped on the 4th. "HA HA! Lance, you owe me 20 bucks!" He called.  
Lance groaned and fell on his back and the others laughed.  
"Lance, this is a field, not a bed! Get up!" A familiar voice yelled. "Hey Shiro." Allura, Lotor, Lance and Keith chorused.  
"Who?" James asked, jogging over. Keith handed him his water bottle, which he took with a smile. "Thanks." "I'm Shiro." The man said, sticking a hand out, which James shook. "One of the PE teachers and coach of the boy's soccer and football teams, depending on the time of year. You're pretty good." James grinned. "Thanks." "This is James, my step-brother." Lotor said. "He's the one that got Keith to smile before 2 PM?" Shiro asks. "Is that weird?" James asks. "Keith's almost always smiling or grinning."  
The others exchange weird looks. "James, are you sure we're talking about the same Keith?" Lance asks. "The one right here?" James says, pointing to his friend. "He rarely smiles before 2, if at all." Shiro says. "Maybe he likes me more than he likes you." James suggests before taking a sip of water. Shiro gasps and the others laugh. "To be fair, this is the first time I've seen James in over a year, and normally his father is hovering nearby when I do see him."  
"No, we're not talking about him." James says. "Why? Someone have daddy issues?" Lance jokes. The family plus Keith falls silent. "Something like that, yeah." James mutters, eyes downcast.  
"Ookay. Well, have you thought about trying out for the team?" Shiro asked. "Should I?" "Yes." Everyone says at once. "Okay, calm down. I'll do it." Shiro smiled. "Great. Lance, get him a jersey and some shorts. Number 22." "Can I have 23?" James asks, and Shiro shrugs. "Sure. You three-" He pointed at Lotor, Keith and Lance. "-go get your jerseys on. Practice starts in five minutes. If you're not out by then, you have to do 50 pushups. Allura, your team is waiting." They all nods and run off.

Keith smiles at James. "So, 23?" "Yes 27?" He asks with a knowing smirk. "We're the birthday bros." Keith whispers. James starts smiling and has to hold back laughter, since they're still in class.

"James, wait!" Keith calls, running after him. "Yeah?" James asks, turning to face him. "Will you go on a date with me?" Keith asks, cheeks tinted pink. James's eyes widen. and his face flushes. "Wait- really? You're being serious?" Keith nods sheepishly. "I- uh, yes! I mean, yes, I'll- I'll go out with you." James stutters. Keith grins, violet eyes shining. "Great. I'll- I'll call you, okay?" "Okay." James says with a smile. Keith grins at him one last time. "Great. Great. See you later James." He turns and runs towards Shiro, who's leaning out his window.  
"So... Keith, huh?" Allura asks. James blushes. "Shut up." "You know-" Lotor says, putting an arm around his brother's shoulders. "-the only time you stutter or stumble with your words is with him. And you guys post a lot of pictures with each other. Do I need to start collection them for a slideshow at your wedding?" "Lotor!" James hisses, cheeks bright pink. "Stop it!!"

Keith smiled at him. "You look nice." He says.

James has on skinny black jeans, a black and white striped shirt, black and white Vans, and a denim jacket. Keith has similar jeans, a long sleeve red shirt, and black Converse. "You too." James says, pink tinting his cheeks. "Ready to go?" Keith asks, extending a helmet to him. "As I'll ever be." Keith smiles and sits on the bike, James behind him. "Hold on." Keith warns. James wraps his arms around Keith, hugging him from behind.

HE revs the engine, and they take off down the driveway.

James(plain white sweatshirt, black shorts with black tights underneath) Keith (same, but with black jacket and red shorts)

"James! We're waiting!" Romelle yelled, sticking her head out the passenger's side window. James chuckles. "I'M COMING!" He yells at her. "I'll see you later." He tells Keith, pecking him on the cheek before he stands and begins walking towards the car.

Keith's eyes are wide, and his cheeks pink. Ryan rolls his eyes. "Go get him you idiot." "Now would be the perfect time for a first kiss." Mark agrees. Keith nods and shoots up, running after James.

"James!" He calls. "Yeah?" His boyfriend asks, turning to face him. Keith doesn't hesitate before he wraps an am around James's waist, pulling him towards him. "Keith, what are yo-mmhp!" James starts, getting cut off by the kiss.

His eyes flutter closed, and he cups Keith's face gently, keeping him close. Their bodies are pressed close together, and Keith can feel the warmth radiating off of James. They seperate, and he grins. "I- uh, wow." James says. "Now you can go." Keith says, starting to pull away. "You know damn well that isn't happening." James says, pulling him in again. He smiles into the kiss, welcoming the soft press of James's lips against his own. He bites down on James's lower lip softly, making him gasp, and allowing him to slip a tongue between the others. James whines a bit, a sound that sends shivers down Keith's spine.

They can vaguely hear their friends laughing and yelling at them, but they ignore them. This is their moment.

Keith feels something wet hit his cheek. Then another. And another. A constant stream of water begins to hit his face, and he reluctantly pulls away. James is grinning up at him. "A kiss in the rain. That is such a cliche." He says with a laugh. "Are you gonna complain if I kiss you again?" Keith muses. "Well, no." James admits, cheeks pink. "Then this cliche is okay." Keith mutters, leaning down again.

Their friends are definently laughing at them now, and he can faintly hear Lance yell. "YEAH KEITH, GET SOME!" The rain soaks them thoroughly, and he can feel the cold water on his skin. James pulls back this time. "We should probably get somewhere dry, huh?" "I dunno. I kinda like it here." Keith says. "I'm not kissing you if I'm sick, which is what will happen if we stay here in the middle of the field, getting drenched in the cold." Keith frowns. "Well we can't have that. Come on."

He takes James's hand, and together they run under the bleachers to where their friends are. They're met with clapping and laughing. "Told you. Perfect timing." Mark jokes, patting Keith's shoulder. Lotor and Romelle come over, holding an umbrella. "If you want a ride, you better dry off. Dad's not going to like us getting the car seats wet." Lotor says. "That was adorable!" Romelle squeals. "I got pictures!" "Ryan got a video." Mark says, putting an arm around his boyfriend's waist. "Yep. I'll send it to you guys later. It's pretty good. Is it okay if I post it?" Ryan asks. Keith shrugs. "James?" "Sure. But send it to me first." Ryan nods, already tapping away on his phone.

Ryan smiled and started recording. "What are you doing?" James asked, walking over. "Romelle and Keith are seeing who can hold their breath the longest, and I'm recording it." He answers. "You guys's pool is so cool. I don't even need to have an water-proof camera to do it." "Perks of Dad being successful." James says. He watches the two in the water, who are stubbornly staring at each other. Their cheeks are like chipmunks, and Romelle looks serious. "I have an idea on how to make this go faster." "Do it. They've been like this for 40 seconds already, and it's starting to get boring." Ryan says.

James disappears, and he hears a splash a moment later. James comes into the camera's view, swimming towards Keith, who smiles when he sees him. James is smirking, and he gets closer to Keith, brushing some hair out of his face and cupping it gently. Keith stares at him with wide eyes.

James leans down and kisses Keith, causing his eyes to close and body to relax. He leans back in the water, pulling James with him. James pulls away with a smile, swimming for the surface. Romelle opens her mouth to laugh at Keith's blissed out expression. His eyes are closed, and he has a soft smile on his face. The air leaves her and she swims for the surface.

Keith slowly opens his eyes and swims for the surface, and Ryan ends the recording. "No fair! James cheated!" Romelle says. "How did I cheat?" "You kissed Keith!" She says. James laughs. "So? That distracts him, not you." "He's right darling." Lotor said from his chair. Romelle frowned as Keith and James laughed. "That wasn't nice. You were trying to distract me." Keith says, swimming over to where James is sitting on the edge of the pool. "Mmm. Did it work?" James muses. Keith smirks. "Maybe a little bit. But it's a welcome one." James smiled and leaned down as Keith pushed himself up, connecting their lips in a soft kiss. Keith smiled and fell back in the water, sighing contently. Ryan shook his head and smiled to himself. These two dumb idiots. They make him and Mark seem straight. Speaking of which...

He pulls out his phone and send him a quick text.

**Babe**

**I miss you <3**

Mark replies almost instantly.

**Miss you more <3 <3**

**Miss you the most <3 <3 <3**

**< 3 I <3 miss <3 you <3 more <3**

**< 3 <3 <3 <3 <3**

**I gtg I'm sorry**

**But we can video call later**

**Love you <3 <3 <3**

**Love you too <3 <3 <3**

"You texting Mark?" Allura asked, peeking over his shoulder. He smiles. "Yeah." "Hmm." She says, scanning his phone screen. "At the 'love you' stage now, are we?" He nods, feeling his cheeks heat a bit. "Yeah. I'm planning on adding the 'I' on Friday after the game." Allura gasped. "Really?" He nodded, smile growing. "Yeah. I mean, it'll be a year since we started dating then. It feels right." Allura sighed. "Being around you guys makes me wish I had someone. I hate being the 7th wheel. Well, 8th, if you count Lance." Ryan raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding." She gives him a blank look, and he groans. "Allura, Lance has a _huge_ crush on you. He has for months." "What? No he doesn't. " She says. "Why do you think he flushes around you? And always volunteers to be your partner for projects? He likes you Allura." Her jaw drops, and she gapes at him. "Lance likes ME? Lance McClain? Blue eyes, on the boys soccer team? With a bunch of siblings and one of Keith's best friends? That Lance?" Ryan nods. "Oh. Why didn't he tell me?" She asks, putting her hands on her head. "Because he doesn't know how. And he's been hinting at it for weeks." Allura groans. "Oh god. What am I supposed to do?" Ryan shrugged. "What you think you should. There's no right way to do this.

James lay on his back, leg slotted between Keith's. Their kiss grew heated and he couldn't help but moan a bit as Keith pressed their hips together. Keith broke away from his lips and started to kiss down his chin and on to his neck and collarbone. This wasn't the first time they did this, and it certainly wouldn't be the last, but it still sent shivers down James's spine. He whined a bit as Keith kissed a certain spot on his neck. Keith pulled away, smirking down at him. "Right there, huh? You liked that." James flushes but nods sheepishly. Keith grinned and went back down, straight to that spot. He nipped at it and James gasped, rolling his hips up. 

He felt Keith smirk against his skin as he started to abuse the spot. "Keith." He whined, rolling his hips into his boyfriends, causing him to hiss against his skin. He pulled back again, pinning his hands next to his head. "James, we can't do this unless you're quiet." "But Keith..." He whined, rolling his hips up into the other's. He saw Keith's neck stiffen, and his eyes widened for a second. 

James smirked and rolled his hips up again, pressing himself against Keith. "Keith...." He groaned, continuing to roll his hips. "James." Keith said through gritted teeth, his grip on James's wrists tightening. "Not now." James stopped moving. "Why not?" He huffed. Keith let go of his wrists and sighed. "I really don't want our first time to be in your room with your brother right down the hall." Keith said, placing a soft kiss to James's neck. "I want it to be special." James sighed. "Fine." But then he looked down and smirked. "But what about your little problem down there?" He asked, moving a bit. Keith hissed. "I'll handle it." "Keith." James said, cupping his face. "You take care of me all the time. Now let me take care of you." He said softly. Keith stared at him for a moment before nodding. "Fine." James grinned and pecked him on the hips.

"Lie down." He ordered. Keith rolled out from between his legs and lay back on the bed.

James moved as well, positioning himself between Keith's legs. He undid the fly, glancing up at Keith for the go ahead. Keith nodded, eyeing James. He palmed him through his boxers, a spot of precum already forming. He pulled both Keith's pants and boxers down a bit, letting him spring out. It bobbed against Keith's stomach, and James looked up at him again. "God James, do it." Keith groaned.

James went down, taking Keith's tip into his mouth. It was heavy against his tongue, and he continued to take Keith into his mouth. He felt the tip hit the back of his throat, and they let out twin moans. James closed his eyes and began to bob his head, working at Keith's 'problem'. Keith grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled, causing James to moan around him. "Fuck James.." Keith hissed, grip on his hair tightening. "Just like that." He opened his eyes and looked up at Keith. "You like this, don't you? Sucking me off." Keith said. James moaned and nodded, sucking. "You look so pretty like that. Lips stretched around my cock. So fucking pretty." James moaned again and bobbed his head faster, eyes fluttering closed. He dragged his tongue down the underside, and Keith bucked his hips into his mouth. The tip brushed the back of his throat again, and they both moaned.

James began going faster, trying to make Keith cum. "Fuck, James..." He hissed. James hummed around him and opened his eyes again, looking deeply into Keith's. "I'm gonna- I'm gonna cum." James kept going, and he felt Keith's grip on his hair tighten, and hot ropes of cum go down his throat. He swallowed it, cleaning up every last drop off of Keith, maintaining eye contact the whole time. He pulled off of Keith with an obscene 'POP!', grinning up at him. "Fuck. You're good at that." Keith said, James hummed absentmindedly as he tucked Keith back into his pants, zipping them up once more. Then he crawled onto Keith's chest and put his chin there, smiling up at him lazily. "Maybe I should let you take care of me more often." Keith muttered, pushing some hair out of James's face. "Sorry for pulling." James blushed. "It's okay. I- I actually liked it." He admits. "Hmm. I'll have to remember that." Keith says. "Ass." James says, swatting at his hand and rolling off him, lying besides Keith. "Yeah but I'm yours." Keith mutters. "That doesn't even make sense." James says, laying his head on Keith's chest. "Night Jamie." Keith muses. James yawns. "Night Keith."

His eyes flutter closed, he feels a blanket cover him, and drifts off to the sound of Keith's heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO i have this headcannon that in a modern au or something James and Lotor would be step bros with zarkon divorcing honerva/hagar and James's mom divoricing/ his dad dies and then marries zarkon and they have a pretty good life and James and Lotor are good bros and have a little sister named Cameron who is everyone's favorite and Allura is their "cousin", like not genetically but Zarkon and Alfor are close so they treat her like that and it'd obviously have jeith, maybe allurance, and i like Romelle and Lotor together but thts just my hc


	18. james aphrodite kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they're demigods i may or may not continue this but if i did id probably make some cameos for the seven and nico and will and clarisse and the lot  
> and keith/jeith may not get back togetherm but if they did it'd be after a long time and a lot of tension+ angst

Lance laughed and threw his head back. "Beach day!" He yelled, running to the pier. "Lance! Wait up!" Pidge yelled, chasing after him. AS a son of Hermes, Lance was fast.  
Pidge was a daughter of Athena, and Hunk was a son of Hepheastus. Allura and Lotor were Aphrodite kids, and Keith was from Ares. The group had come from Camp Half-Blood to Califonia, specifically, New Rome. There, they met up with Nadia, Nike kid, Ryan, Vulcan, and Ina, Minerva/ They said they were bringing one of their other friends, another demigod, with them.  
"Lance! Allura!" Nadia yelled, running up to them. They embraced, smiles all around. "Where's Keith?" Ina asked. "He's running late. Ran into some gargoyles on his way." She nodded. Completely normal. "Where are Ryan and yur friends?" Allura asked, walking up. "They're over there." Ina said, pointing. "RYAN! JAMES! GET OVER HERE!" Nadia yelled. Two of the people on surf boards turned towards them, and began paddling over. "Hey Lance!" Ryan called. "What's up?" He ran to the edge of the pier, leaning over to talk to his friend. "Nothing much. You?" Ryan shrugged, water sliding off his built biceps. "Where's your friend?" "Right there." Ryan said, pointing. Another board, this one white and black, came into view. Lance's heart stuttered when he saw it's owner.  
White trunks clinging to things, tanned skin and very, very nice abs and arms, with a slender waist. His hands, which looked gentle, clung to the side of the board, black beaded braclets on their wrists. His arm had the SPQR tattoo, along with a dove, crossed torches and severl stripes on his forearm, and he had built biceps. He laughed and brought one hand up, and that's when Lance saw his face. Chiseled chin, sparkling white teeth, purple eyes shining with amusement. Chocolate brown hair, dripping bangs being pushed back from his face with one hand.  
"Hey." He said with a smile.  
Ryan sighed. "James, stop trying to glamor him."  
"But his expression! It was priceless!" James says. "And don't act like it didn't affect you too." Ryan rolled his eyes. "James, this is Lance." "Pleasure to meet you." James says. "Trust me, the pleasure is all mine." Lance blurts. "James is a son of Venus, and legacy of Hecate." Nadia explains. "He's the reason there's no one to bother us and we have this part of the beach all to ourselves." "You'd be suprised how responsive people are when pretty boy here asks them to do something." Ina adds. "Let me guess. You're James?" Lotor says, coming over. "Yep. Lotor and Allura, right?" HE asks, pointing at each of them. "So you're the one causing problems at Camp Jupiter." She says. "Hey, it's not my fault all the girls and boys think I'm pretty." He says with a grin. "I t is when you use it as a distraction during war games." Nadia protests. "No, it's using all of my abilities. I've explained this multiple times." He points out. "Where's your other friend? Mullet you said."  
Lotor shrugs. "Monsters." James nodded. "Alright. Well, we have some extra boards if you wanna use them, and Nadia brought matches for a bonfire later."  
Three hours and a few surfing lessons later, and the group is sitting on the end of the pier or on boards, watching the sunset. "I guess Keith isn't showing up." Pidge mumbles.  
But then they hear the familiar roar of an engine, all turning their heads. "Wait, I know that sound." James mutters, standing and running towards it. The others follow, Lance getting there first. "Mullet!" He yells, crashing into his friend. "Off! Hey Lance." Keith says, patting his back. "We were wondering when you'd show up." Pidge says. he shrugs, laying his leather jacket on the bike. "Monsters. What are you gonna do?" He greets the others, hugging Ryan and Lotor.  
"Hey Keith." James says.  
He's hung back from the others, hands in his pockets. And either Lance's eyes are fooling him, or he's blushing a bit.  
"James." Keith says breathlessly. Then he smiles. "James!" He runs at the other and picks him up in a hug, causing him to laugh. He wraps his arms around Keith's neck and his legs around his waist as Keith grabs his thighs. "I missed you." Keith murmurs. James leans back and cups his face, smiling at him. "I missed you too." Then they kiss, and the others stare at them in shock.  
/They sat on the board, James in front and Keith behind, arms wrapped around James's midsection.

"Hey Keith." James says.  
He's hung back from the others, hands in his pockets. And either Lance's eyes are fooling him, or he's blushing a bit.  
"James." Keith says breathlessly. Then he frowns. "What are you doing here? What is he doing here?" He asks, turning to the others.  
"They invited me. I- I can go if you want." James offers. Keith sighs. "No, it's fine."  
"Ookay. Well, who wants to start the bonfire?" Nadia asks. Pidge and Lance cheer, and the group heads back down the beach. "What's up with them?" Allura asks Ryan. "I dunno. Keith!" HE called, and the other came over. "what?" "Do you and James know each other?" Keith shrugs. "Kinda." "No, I want actual answers." Allura says, grabbing his arms. "What is your problem with him?" "Look, it's none of your buisness, all right?" He says. "Just drop it."  
They try to. But whenever James looks at Keith his smile falls, or he looks down at the ground.  
Keith won't look at him, and when he does, he scowls.  
"I'm gonna see if I can catch a few more waves." James says, standing. "Oh no you don't. You're going to tell us what's wrong with you and Keith." Ryan says, grabbing his arm. "What's there to talk about? He used his powers make me think we were friends and tried to make me fall for him. When I found out I got mad and told him to fuck off. End of story." Keith says. "I never used my powers on you. Ever. Why can't you believe me?" James asked. His voice sounds so small.  
"You haven't given me any reason to." Keith says. "Why should I have to? You're literally the only person I've ever met that I haven't had to prove myself to! The only person who saw me as more than just a pretty face at first. And now I'm not even that to you."  
"Why do you even care anyway? It was months ago. You even changed schools." James scoffs. "Yeah, and you know why? Because it actually hurt to be around you. I- I fell in love with you Keith. And I thought you loved me back. But the second you found out who my mom was, you assumed I'd tricked you. That I'd magiced my way into your heart. You told me you hated me. You repeated every rumor anyone had ever spread about me, and every insult anyone had ever told me. And you expected me to stay? To pretend it never happened? That you meant nothing to me?"  
Keith stared at the sand silently. "I can't believe that I actually fell for you." James says before storming off.  
The others turned to Keith. "What?" "Are you gonna say something?" Lance asks. "Keith, that's messed up." Allura says. "You can't just do that to someone." "He used his powers as a demigod on me! What did you want me to do?" "Why do you think he used his powers on you?" Ryan asked. "His eyes. They glowed sometimes." Nadia groans. "Keith, his eyes don't glow when he uses magic. At least, not that kind. Defensive magic, or when he's trying to dull his effect on people yes, but not when he's trying to get someone to like him." "Did you ever consider that he was trying to dull his powers? Lessen their effects on you?" Ina asks. Keith frowns. "Well, no." She sighs. "You're an idiot. Tomorrow morning, you're going to talk to him." Nadia says. "Or what?" "Or I forcibly lock you in a room with him until you've talked your problems out."

* * *

W james

He sat on the board, straddling it and staring at the moon. "Maybe Diana was onto something when she swore off love." He mutters. "James?" A feminine voice asks. "Luca?" The naid brings her head out of the water. "What's wrong?" "Why do you assume something is wrong?" He asks her. She rolls her eyes and leans her arms on his board. "You only come out here when you're mad. Or sad. And the last time you said something like that, Keith had just broken up with you. So what is it?" He sighs and brings his leg onto the board, crossing them. "You know how I told you my friends invited me to come to the beach with them?" She nodded. "Well, some of their other friends were there too. So was Keith." she frowns. "What happened?" "He told them. About what happened. That I used my powers to make him fall in love with me." "James, you can't let him say that. Did you try and tell him you didn't? That you'd never do that?" He nodded. "He didn't believe me. HE's never going to believe me." She frowns again. "Unacceptable. You're head over heels for him. And you're going to tell him." 

The board starts to move swiftly back towards the shore, and James grabs the sides to keep from falling off. "Luca, what are you doing?" "You're going to talk to him." "Luca, stop." He says. "Nothing good is going to come from that." "James, you've been moping about him for months. We're fixing this." They kept speeding towards the shore, the faint glow of the fire coming into view. "Luca, stop! We're going to crash!" James says. "Not until you talk to him. This is for the best James." The beach gets closer, and he sees the other's stand. They're going to crash straight into them. He takes a deep breath and turn to the naid. "Luca, STOP!" He demands, pouring all his strength into his voice.

They stop moving, and her eyes gloss over. Then she shakes her head and turns to glare at him. "You- you used your charm speak on me." James covers his mouth with his hands. "Luca, I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Her nostrils flared. "You dare! You dare use charm speak on me? The only person who cares for you? Who looks out for you? You used your charm speak on me?!" "Luca, I'm sorry." He said, eyes tearing up. "Sorry isn't good enough!" She roars. "Luca, please." He says, reaching for her. "Go away!" She yells, throwing her arms out.

A wave appears and shoves him and his board away. He goes flying far down the coastline, out of sight. She hears yelling and sees the other demigods running towards her. her eyes widen with the realization of what she'd done. She goes to the shore, running onto the beach. "James!" She calls. "James! JAMES!" She yells. The other mortals get closer, and she turns back to the sea, diving in. "Wait! Wait!" One of them calls. A girl.

She has brown skin and white hair, along with crystal blue eyes. "Luca! That's your name, right?" She asks, kneeling by the water's edge. "Yes. I am Luca." "My name's Allura. I'm a friend of Romelle's." Luca gasps. "Romelle? Is she okay?" The nymph was like a sister to her. "Yes, yes, she's fine." Allura says. "Can you help us? We need to find James." "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to send him away." Allura smiles softly. "I know. But can you help us find him? We just need to make sure he's okay." Luca sees the other demigods approach, and she scowls. "I won't help him." She says, glaring at Keith. "Who?" Allura asks. She brings an arm out of the water to point accusingly at Keith. "Him. The one with the raven black hair and violet eyes. He hurt James." Keith stiffens. "Yes, yes he did. And he's going to apologize. But he can't do that if we can't find James." Luca lowers her hand. "I shall help you. But not him. When one breaks the heart of a child of Venus, especially one whom is my friend, I do not forgive easily. The goddess has always been kind to me and my sisters, and to hurt one of her own is a direct insult to us." "She is our mother as well." Lotor says, kneeling next to Allura. "You are Lotor, yes? Romelle has mentioned you in her letters. She fancies you." Lotor flushes a bit. "I know. I care for her as well. James is like our brother. If he's hurting, maybe we can help him." He says.

Luca considers this for a moment. "I shall help the children of the love goddess. But none others." She began to swim down the shore. "Come, We must hurry. he is most likely injured, and there have been rouge spirits in the forest lately."

They split into two groups. Lotor, Allura and Luca scour the coastline while the others check the woods.

They find him in the morning. He lays on his back in the sand, lips parted and breathing. But his once smooth abdomen has three vicious claw marks on it. Long and jagged in the center, tapering out at the edges. Old ones, as they have scarred over. But they weren't there the day before. Luca and Allura run to his side, kneeling next to him. "James? Are you okay?" Luca asks. "James, please wake up." Lotor pleads. He doesn't stir. "Guys! They found him!" Nadia yells to the others. They run over, Hunk already pulling out ambrosia and nectar. Luca takes it from him, pouring some between James's lips. "Please James, wake up." She pleads. "James, wake up." Keith says. He groans a bit, shifting. "James?' Luca asks. "Luca?" He whispers. She smiles and hugs him as he sits up, wincing a bit. "I'm so sorry." She says into his shoulder. "It's alright. It was an accident." He assures. "I'm not mad." She pulls back and he sits all the way up, wincing as he does so. "What happened to you?" Allura asks, gesturing to his side. "You know, it's a funny story. But basically, I fought some gryphons at school. And, well.." Luca laughs. "I remember that. Before you met Alexandria." "Who's that?" Lotor asked. "A nymph from the forest near Camp Jupiter. Specializes in herbal healing remedies." "We better get the healers to check you out." Ina suggests. "Medically or normally?" James asks. She rolls her eyes. "Medically. But they'll probably do both."

They got back to the main pavillion, and a girl marched over and slapped the back of Keith's head. "You mother fucking son of a bitch! What the hell are you doing here?" She asks. "Ow. Who are you?" He asks, rubbing the back of his head. "This is Marie. Part of the fifth cohort." Ryan explains. "Yeah, and you're the dumbass who broke James my little brother's heart!" "She's also a child of Venus." "Damn right! Do you have any idea how sad he was after you broke up with him? He didn't say anything for days. He could have his pick of almost anyone here or in the real world, but he chose you. And you left him! You idiot!" She slapped his arm this time. "an you stop hitting me?" he asked. "Can you explain why you though James magiced his way into your heart? Why you decided Monday morning before school was a good time to break up with him? Why you did it at all?" She asks, propping her hands on her hips. "James finally leaves camp for something other than school, and he comes back with his claw scars hurting, scratches all over his back, and he's sad again! Explain yourself!" She demands. "Why? I don't even know you." Keith asks. She crosses her arms. "Because you do _not_ want to be on the fifth corhort's bad side. James is one of our most valuable members, and when he's feeling down, it affects all of us. Last time, the Apollo kids sang and played nothing but sad songs, the Mars kids didn't even want to fight, the Minerva and Vulcan kids couldn't make or write anything, and even the legacies were mopey. He's the most powerful child of the love goddess since Piper McClean, and his emotions affect all of us."

The guys crossed their arms and made a wall in front of Keith, glaring down at him. A wall of Mars and Vulcan sons and legacies, all glaring at him. Their arms were flexed and their chests puffed out, protecting their centroun."Guys, it's fine. Let him through." James's voice said. One glanced back. "You sure?" "Micheal, I'll be fine. Let him through." The boys part, and Keith steps forward, sinking onto the couch next to James.

White jeans and a dark green shirt, his black and white Vans on as well. And a black hoodie, one Keith used to own. The Garrison logo on the right breast and back, his name stitched on the right pocket. "You wanted to talk to me?" James says. "Can we lose the guard dogs?" Keith asks, waving to the others boys, who still haven't left. "Micheal? Matthew?" "We're watching you Kogane." One says. Then they all stand and walk away, leaving Keith and James alone.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. For how I treated you." Keith starts. "I shouldn't have assumed you used your magic on me, or said what I did." James sips from his goblet. "No, you shouldn't have." "Look, I know-" Keith sighed and ran a hand over his face. "I know I hurt you. A lot. And I'm sorry for that. I think I owe you an explination." "I already know why." James said, setting his goblet down on the table. "You don't trust your emotions. You know your dad hurt your mom, and you don't trust other people. You've told me as much yourself. You also were mad because I didn't tell you I was a demigod. But I didn't tell you because I didn't know you were on either, and I wanted to keep you away from that. But that gave you no right to treat me the way you did or say what you did." Keith bowed his head. "I know. And I'm sorry." "Saying I'm sorry isn't good enough." James scoffs. "You honestly think two words is going to fix everything? It's going to take a lot more than an apology the others forced you to give for me to forgive you." James says, standing. He shrugs off the hoodie, holding it out to Keith. "I think this belongs to you." Keith took it numbly, fingers brushing against the others. "See you around Keith." James says, He steps over Keith's legs and walks over to his guys. One throws an arm around his shoulders and says something, making him smile. They head out of the dining hall, falling into place around James in a protective circle.

The next time Keith sees James, he's being pinned by him on the colesseum floor. His hands are pinned next to his head, and James is sitting on his hips. "Had enough?" James asks, smirking. "You wish." Keith says. He bucks his hips and tries to flip them over and pin James beneath him, but fails. James slides out of his grip and picks up his discarded sword, kicking his legs put from under him. His back hits the floor again, and when he looks up, James is pointing the sword at his jugular. "Ah ah ah." He tuts, when Keith tries to move. His bangs have fallen in his face, covering one of his eyes as he looks down at him with a victoruious grin. "I think we both know who's won this fight." He says. Keith sighs and lets his head fall back on the ground. That same group of guys cheers and laughs as James James lowers the sword. "Yeah James!" Micheal calls. "Adam, you owe me 20 drachmas!" Matthew calls. James smirks, and tucks the sword into his scabbard. "You're still doing the same moves." He says, offering him a hand. Keith takes it and James pulls him off the ground. "You've got to learn some new moves." He tells him. Keith sighs. "What I know works perfectly fine." James rolls his eyes. "Yeah, on basic monsters. It won't work on the stronger ones. you have to use their body weight against them. Brash and straight forward attacks don't do anything but disadvantage you." James says. "Watch Micheal and Matthew do it." He turns towards his friends. "M & M! COME HERE!" The two other boys hustle over. "Yeah?" "Show him some of those techinuques I showed you. The ones from last week." Matthew nods. "Sure thing. What are you gonna do?" James grinned. "I'm going to take the rest of the afternoon off and take a real Roman bath. It's been forever since I've had one." Micheal grinned. 'You need it. I'd been meaning to tell you that you smell." James rolled his eyes and began walking away. "Says the one who doesn't use deoderant." 

"Hey! What about my sword?" Keith asked. James glanced over his shoulder, smiling. "You get it back when you beat me." Then he walked out the colleseum arch, disappearing into the throngs of people. Matthew smiled and cracked his knuckles. "Well Kogane, looks like it's just the three of us. You ready to learn how to properly fight?"

James sat atop the pearl white pegasus, purple eyes shining in the moonlight. He shouted orders as his cohort ran around him. Upon hearing his voice, the formed ranks, making a wall of shields and spears. A few more orders and they launched their spears, and the archers fired. "TWELFTH LEGION FLIMUTA!" He yelled. His forces roared and charged, unsheathing swords and clashing with the other cohorts. The third and second turned and ran as the fourth and fifth rained hell down on them. The leaders of the first and second tried to rally their troops, but it was useless. They stormed the fortresses walls, taking down anyone in their path. Once inside, James took two of the younger members, jumping off his steed and shouting at the, They nodded and ran with him, knocking down everyone in their path. The boy smacked one in the head with the hilt of his blade and kicked another in the groin while the girl slashed at one's arm and jumped off another's back. They quickly reached the other standards, and James motioned for them to grab them.

The boy grabbed the third and the girl the second while James grabbed the first. The pegasus came back and he helped the two onto it's back. Then he grabbed the reins in his free hand and lead them outside. The fighting stopped and the third and fourth cohorts cheered loudly as their youngest and newest members emerged from the fortress victoriously. The praetor laughed. "Victory to the fourth and fifth!" The kids were presented with laurel wreaths and medals, smiling the whole time. They ate at James's table as he told the others of how they captured the standards and took down the guards. They were stars.

Keith cupped his face and tilted it upwards, kissing James passionately. He felt his hands grab his shirt, Kissing back and fisting it for a moment before he got shoved away and his back hit the hard pavement. "WHAT THE TARTARUS?" James yelled. "WHAT THE HADES WAS THAT?" His purple eyes were almost glowing with anger and pain. "ITS BEEN MONTHS! MONTHS KEITH, AND YOU DECIDE THAT **NOW** IS THE TIME TO APOLOGIZE? TO SAY YOU'RE SORRY?" "James, I-" He starts. "Shut up." James snaps. Keith's tongue feels like cement. "You're going to listen to me, and you're going to listen well." James orders. Keith nods.

"You are not going to give me any empty apologies. No big gestures to try and win me back. To big display of affection as a way of apologizing. I was miserable for weeks because of what you said. A few 'I'm sorry" s aren't going to fix that. Neither are apologies that others make you give me. Now tell me, are you really sorry? Or is it just empty words?"

"I am sorry. I swear I am. I mean it. And I'm so sorry if I ever hurt you and I wish I could make it to where I never said any of those things and it's breaking my heart to see you in so much pain especially when I know that I'm the one who caused it. And I'd do anything to make you happy again and for you to forgive me and take me back because I was a complete ass and I said terrible things and you didn't deserve that and you don't deserve that, you deserve the whole goddamn fucking world James and I wish you could see that instead of putting yourself down and doubting yourself all the time. I wish you weren't afraid of letting people see your scars because you think that if you don't look like how they want you to you think they'll reject you and you'll be alone and I'm babbling but my point is I'm sorry and I love you, more than all the gods in the world and I love you so fucking much that it's insane and I'm so sorry and I love you James." Keith blurts, the words spilling out of his mouth before he even has a chance to think about them.

Lance looks back and forth between the two of them, eyes wide with shock and jaw dropped.

James is suddenly on top of Keith, kissing him softly. God how he missed those lips. Slightly chapped but soft, pushing against his own.


End file.
